Stolen
by RicksKristina
Summary: Lesley Spencer is from affluent family in South Carolina. Private Dominic Perelli is an orphaned immigrant who became a union soldier because he didn't know any other way to "survive". Their paths cross & this is their story. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_July 1862…._

Leslie winced as her chambermaid, Nelly pulled tightly at her corset. The laces groaned against the strain of Nelly's tugging as she quickly secured them with a double bow. Leslie gave a deep blow of air through her pursed lips as she pressed her hand to her newly flattened belly. Grabbing at her bedpost, she steadied herself as she began to feel light headed.

Nelly and her little sister, Simmy slipped Leslie's gown over her head. A waterfall of royal blue satin and lace fell over Leslie's shoulders and plummeted to the ground over her crinoline skirt. The lace swished across the floor delicately sending small wisps of dust into the air that danced in the beam of the last of the day's sun that spilled through the open window in Leslie's room. Leslie peered over at the full length mirror in the corner. Soft blond curls hung across her bare shoulders. Her cheeks were rosy and her lips plump and moist. She was beautiful. Her amber eyes had a flicker of fire in them when the setting sun's light hit them. She winked at the glare and turned her face back to the mirror, her eyes took in the view as she stood in her ball gown. Nelly noticed Leslie's disinterest and pout as she eyed herself from head to toe.

"Mr. Spencer throws such magnificent parties, Miss Leslie! Why are you so sad?" Nelly asked as she smoothed out Leslie's skirt and clasped a pearl necklace about Leslie's neck.

"Daddy loves a good party," Leslie retorted. "But you know me. I would much rather be out at the creek fishing for catfish than standing here in this silly ol' gown! I can't breathe! The men Daddy brings to see me are so OLD! They're horrible the way they touch my hair and stare at my breasts. What is Daddy thinkin'?"

"Well, he's thinking it's high time you find yourself a husband, that's what!" Nelly laughed as she folded Leslie's night clothes and placed them on her bed.

"What am I supposed to do with a husband? I am 19 years old! I don't need no husband!"

"Miss Leslie bite your tongue! When my momma was 19 she was raising you 3 chil'ren, not to mention 4 of her own!"

"Oh, bother, Nelly," Leslie looked back with a knowing glance, "You and your momma aren't me."

Nelly stopped abruptly next to Leslie and matched her gaze into the mirror. Nelly's hair was wrapped tightly with a white rag, the hem of her skirt dusted with dirt and her hands were calloused, the fingernails, shortened by wear. Nelly's dark eyes scanned herself and then rested at Leslie's returned stare through their reflection.

"No, ma'am. I isn't you." She collected Leslie's soiled clothes from the floor and quickly yet silently headed for the door.

Leslie knew she had offended Nelly. And although a slave, Nelly was her lifelong friend. Nelly kept walking as she heard Leslie call out, "Nelly! I'm so…" but Nelly was already down the stairs when the word "sorry" fell from Leslie's lips in a whisper. Leslie punched at her billowing skirt in frustration as she felt the sting of tears burn her eyes. She hated her gown. She hated parties. She hated being proper and most of all she hated hurting her friend.

The sound of music started to waft through the hallway to Leslie's room and she knew that was her cue to make her entrance to the ball. _Yet another ball. _Here they were amidst a war that was literally right outside their front door and her father, ever the opportunist, Lucas Spencer was throwing another party. She was disgusted by the display of opulence at a time of great suffering for so many. But appearances mean more than anything as she's been told over and over again. Leslie let out a small groan and then a sigh. She reached through the top of her dress and pushed her breasts up so they nearly spilled over the neckline. _May as well give the old men a good show, _she said through gritted teeth. She grabbed two fistfuls of her skirt and with a swoosh, hurried out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Crickets were singing their summer song in the darkness of the meadow that offered a peaceful haven from the battle that had just been fought that morning. Dominic squatted down low in the brush. Sweat trickled down over his brow, a bead swimming the length of his nose and dripping to his tattered uniform stained with dirt and the blood of his fallen fellow soldiers.

Dominic's dark eyes scanned his surroundings. He was the lone surviving courier sent to deliver dispatches to a waiting regiment. He had to leave his comrades on the road about a mile away. He was fairly certain that one of them had died instantly when bullets came ripping through the trees. He had barely time to react when he saw the side of Lt. Bobby Peterson's head explode from the impact of sniper's bullet. Lt. Corporal Jackson who was leading them through the area had fallen from his horse with a bullet lodged in his neck. He was alive but bleeding terribly. He thrust the dispatches into Dominic's chest and urged him to run. _Get the dispatches to the General_, he uttered between gasps of air. Dominic only returned a horrified stare as Jackson's bloodied hand gripped his. _Get out of here_, he cried. Dominic ran. He ran hard straight into the blackness of the meadow. In the distance he heard the echoing of a single gunshot and he knew that whoever found Jackson had finished him off. Dominic blinked back tears. This military life wasn't what he thought it'd be.

He knew that whoever had fired those bullets were looking for him. He needed to keep hidden…but how? The quiet of the night had started to envelope him. The sounds of the insects started to sound like the steps of someone creeping up on him. The sound of silence started to feel like a hand was crawling across his face and gripping his mouth to stifle his screams. He was awake but felt like he was having a nightmare. How would he escape this time? His hand reached for his shoulder and tugged at the strap that was slung across his chest. It held the bag that he shoved the dispatches into. Closing his eyes with his grip still firmly on the bag he wondered to himself if this was worth it at all. But then he remembered that last look in Jackson's eyes – a look that haunted him. He didn't look like a man scared to die. He looked like a man who wanted to see his duty through. The only way to do it was through Dominic. But Dominic was newly enlisted. Just a private, he had been put into courier duty because he showed great skill with a horse and a gun. He was fast. He was accurate. But right now, he's was scared out of his mind.

In the distance he made out what sounded like music. Peering through the brush across a field he could see the glow of light through windows in a large home. Shadowy figures moved about the rooms of the home. Every once in a while he heard laughter and the low hum of voices. His eyes scanned the grounds and he could see small fires burning amongst a row of small cabins. As he scampered closer, hiding behind trees and rocks along the way, he discovered slave quarters belonging to the large estate he was now trespassing on. The few slaves that mingled outside sat quietly – some dozed near the fires and others swayed softly with closed eyes, listening to the humming of the woman who stood at the largest fire, stirring a large steaming black pot. Whatever she was cooking smelled good. Dominic's stomach growled in response.

Dominic's stare darted from building to building, searching for a place to rest and hide. He wondered if the slaves would pay him any mind at all. He was tempted to walk freely amongst them just to see how they'd respond but he knew better. His eyes caught the sight of a young man – about 15 years old leaving through the main door of a barn that sat alone in the distance. The boy threw down the large wooden bolt to the barn door and trotted off towards the woman stirring that scrumptious meal in that steaming black pot. Dominic tried not to concentrate on that pot. He shifted his eyes back to the barn which stood dark and quiet…and deserted. This looked like as good a place as any to get some rest for the night.

Stealthily he crept to the barn, found a loose slat and slipped inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Leslie was bored with the party quickly. Her father paid her no attention most of the evening until he finally sauntered up next to her and slipped his hand to her back and ushered her over to a man twice her age. His hair was slicked back, graying at the temples. Sweat glistened off his cheeks and his suit was a good 2 sizes too small. He let out a nervous blow of air as he saw Leslie approach him. His hand reached for his sweaty forehead and took a quick swipe just as Leslie and her father stopped in front of him.

"Salem," Lucas Spencer, reached out and patted his shoulder as he gripped a cigar between his teeth, "this here is my daughter, Leslie."

Salem Fredrickson was the richest cotton exporter in South Carolina. At only 38 years old, he had amassed a fortune when his father died and with the help of his cut throat property manager, Josiah Williams who found more pleasure in whipping slaves than pride in the work they provided, he doubled his family fortune. A catch by the standards of Daddy's looking to marry their daughters into wealth but by Leslie's knack for keeping on top of the eligible bachelor list, she hated him before she even met him. His reaching out with that now sweaty fist of his to take her hand made her hate him all the more. She winced slightly as she felt his chubby fingers take hold of hers. "Miss Spencer," he grunted, "I am so delighted to meet your acquaintance."

Leslie gave a quick smile as her eyes darted about the room looking for an escape. "Leslie!" She thought she heard her father exclaim as she jumped quickly and returned his panicked glance, "will you please greet our guest?" Lucas' eyes darted to the left as he nodded his head at Salem whose greasy grin was smiling back at her, his eyes fixated on her breasts.

Leslie had to think of something quick. Instinctively she let out a whimper and a deep gasp as her hands pulled from Salem's grasp and cupped around her nose and mouth. She sobbed deeply and with as genuine of a look of panic as she could muster, she let out a loud cry and went running from the room. Her sobs could be heard as she trotted out the front door and down the front steps across the massive lawn that stretched out towards the slave quarters and adjacent meadow.

Salem stood frozen, his hand still outstretched and gripping at the air where Leslie's fingers once were. He looked stunned as his eyes glanced over at Lucas Spencer's nervous smile. Lucas let out a weak laugh and shrugged. "She's an emotional girl. Sometimes these parties can be a little much. She's heard so much about you. I am sure she was just overcome by her encounter with you!" _Overcome? Yes. But not in a good way._

When Leslie knew she had gotten far enough away from the house so that nobody could see her, she let out a laugh and kept walking. She was sure that she had scared that old Salem Frederickson off for good. Leslie continued to walk past the slave quarters. She was sure to nod in acknowledgement whenever a slave caught her eye. She found Nelly sitting outside her quarters and headed over to apologize. Nelly quickly averted her eyes and slid back through the doorway of her ramshackle cabin that she called home. Clearly she wasn't in a forgiving mood. Leslie bit at her lip and frowned. _Well she had to go someplace, but where?_


	4. Chapter 4

Leslie scanned the grounds and spied the silhouette of the barn at the end of the row of slave quarters. As she made her way closer she realized it would be the perfect spot to hide away for the evening. The thought of getting away on her own even if it was on the other side of her family's property was enough to calm her down. Tonight had been the last straw. There would be no more greasy hands to shake, no more wandering eyes to be stared under and NO MORE PARTIES.

Tugging at the barn door, she was unable to open it. _Blast this wooden bolt!_ Leslie rolled her eyes for feeling foolish and reached for the bolt and tried to lift it. She was stunned by how heavy it was but most of all, stunned that it wouldn't even budge for her. She let out a frustrated breath from the corner of her mouth causing a stray curl that had fallen over her eyes to fly up and over the top of her head. Brushing off her fingers she stood back and took a long stare at the barn door and surveyed the outer walls of the barn. With her hands tapping in frustration on her hips, she strolled along side of the barn, moving her eyes up and down the height of the barn walls until she stepped around back and saw two loose boards sticking out in the farthest and darkest corner of the barn.

The boards came loose with two quick tugs. With a satisfied smirk, Leslie wiped her hands across the skirt of her satin gown and bent down to sneak her way into the barn through the newly crafted entrance.

She was just about inside when she felt the slats of the wall close in about her waist leaving her large crinoline skirt stranded precariously outside the barn. She lurched forward quickly. Nothing. Another lurch. Still nothing. Three quick lunges and then she began to feel the space tighten about her waist. STUCK! Falling to her knees, she tried to turn sideways and enter at an angle but all that did was emit a loud tearing noise as the fabric of her imported gown started to rip away from the crinoline skirt that lay beneath.

Leslie feeling like it was a lost cause to save her dress, pulled at the remaining fabric and with a final lurch, she tumbled out of her crinoline skirt into a heap of hay. Leslie lay flat on her back, stunned momentarily as she surveyed her surroundings. Replaying her latest folly in her mind, she emitted a giggle from her lips as she pictured how ridiculous she must have looked tumbling into the barn head over feet. Hear giggles were quickly stifled by the sound of a deep snort of air that rained down over her face. Glancing up she saw the large nose of her father's favorite stallion just inches from hers. She scampered away quickly just as the horse reached out and nipped the ends of her hair. Shaking her right index finger at the horse she said with a laugh, "Oh no, Lucifer. Don't you dare think you can frighten me!"

Finding the adjacent stall empty, Leslie crept inside and sighed contentedly as she found a spot on the hay to lie down. Pulling some burlap over herself, she closed her eyes with a smile. Sure tomorrow she'll have some explaining to do as to why she was sleeping in the barn in just her knickers but tonight she was free and tonight the dreams will be sweet.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note:** Thank you for the feedback so far. I am sorry for the shortness of the chapters. My approach is a little different I suppose but I think it's just because this is my first story. I wanted to set things up in the first few chapters and hopefully from here on out there will be more "meat" to them. I hope you enjoy... Thanks!

* * *

Dominic was awake before sunrise. He could smell something divine wafting through the air in from the slave quarters. His stomach groaned in protest. As he slung the messenger bag over his shoulder he stopped abruptly. _Voices!_

"Ezra! You better be telling me the truth boy!" An angry voice yelled as foot steps stomped closer to the barn. "Miss Leslie better be in this barn or I'll have your hide!" The voice continued.

Dominic bit his lip as he heard the bolt being lifted from the door. Without thinking he jumped into the first empty horses stall he could find and flew under a wad of burlap that lay on the floor.

Leslie wasn't sure what she felt first – the warmth of a man's body against hers or the hand that had slid over her mouth to stifle her screams. Dominic was just as surprised to find a girl under the burlap with him. He was even more shocked to discover that she wore next to nothing. The voices were louder now – more angry. Dominic's fingers tightened over Leslie's mouth as he put his lips up to her ear. "Shhh!" he urged.

Leslie could hear her father's voice and a scared whimper from Ezra, Nellie's brother. "I sorry Mista Lucas! I saw Miss Leslie last night! I thought she came in here. She gone now!"

"Tell me something I don't know, boy!" Lucas Spencer raised his hand to strike the boy but stopped suddenly. He clinched his fist in frustration as he remembered that the boy was probably right and telling the truth. He knew his daughter. This is exactly the kind of thing she would do. Lucas lowered his fist and pointed towards the door. "Go on, now," he croaked. "Go tend to your duties."

Ezra breathed a quick sigh of relief and backed towards the door, his head still lowered and his eyes unable to look at his master. "Yessir," he replied. "Thank you, Masta Lucas." And with a quick turn he stumbled out the barn door and ran out.

Leslie struggled to breathe through Dominic's tightened grip. She tensed under his touch, his other arm had slid around her waist and was holding her arms tightly to her sides. She would no sooner admit to this stranger that feeling him up against her was exhilarating as she would care to admit to her father that as boorish as the parties he threw were, she enjoyed having his attention. Leslie closed her eyes and quietly waited to hear her father's footsteps get further away from the barn.

When all was clear, Dominic slowly released his grip from her cheek. Without hesitation, Leslie reached out and bit into Dominic's middle finger. Dominic cried out in pain, clinching his fingers tightly and withdrawing them from Leslie's face. His remaining grip loosened. Leslie jabbed her elbow into Dominic's ribs and turned quickly to thrust her fist into his groin. Dominic shriveled into a fetal position and cried out in agony.

Leslie leapt to her feet and grabbed a pitchfork from the corner. Thrusting the points of the pitchfork into Dominic's face, she demanded, "Who are you and WHAT are you doing here?"

Dominic's eyes darted from the door to the points of the pitch fork. He glanced up at Leslie who returned his stare with a fiery gaze. Her golden eyes reflected the beams of sunlight that were creeping in through the rackety wooden slats that held the walls of the old barn precariously in place. Leslie's grip on the pitch fork tightened as she rocked to and fro on her heels. The straps of her undergarments had fallen over her bare shoulders and several pieces of hay stuck out from her tosseled hair. Dominic felt one corner of his mouth curl upwards as he took in her beauty.

"Are ya gonna answer me or are ya just gonna stand there and drool?" Leslie sneered.

Dominic wet his lips and thought quickly. In the distance he could hear the roar of Lucas Spencer's voice. Cautiously he held his hand, palm outward to her and whispered, "I just needed a safe place to rest. If you keep quiet I won't cause you any harm. I just need a head start."

Leslie jabbed the pitchfork forward. "And why do ya suppose I should give ya a head start? You're a yankee!"

Dominic's fingers ran up through his hair and in frustration nodded. "Yes. I'm a damn yankee! A yankee with only one shot left in his gun, an empty belly and in desperate want to go home. Please."

By now Lucas Spencer's voice was back outside the barn door. "You darkies better not be lying to me! I'm in no mood!"

Leslie turned with a start, gasping at the sound of anger in her father's voice. Dominic seized his opportunity and sprang forward. He yanked the pitch fork from her, wrapped one arm around her waist and the other back over her mouth. Pulling her into the next stall he cautioned, "Something tells me that you don't want to be found as much as I don't." Hoisting her over the back of a stallion, he hopped up behind her and pulled out his gun. "Let me get my headstart," he continued. "And I'll make sure you aren't hurt. And you can blame whatever this charade you're pulling with your father on me."

Leslie was about to respond when the barn door was kicked open. The morning sun poured into the barn. Dominic squinted back at the silhouetted figures standing in the doorway. He made out hoes, pitchforks and shovels being held defensively by the slaves that stood behind a menacing looking Lucas Spencer. "What in the Sam Hell have we got here?"

Leslie held her hand over her eyes. Dominic pulled his gun from his belt and held the barrel up to Leslie's temple. "Take one more step closer and I'll shoot her," he yelled.

Lucas sneered through clinched teeth, "Hands off my daughter, yankee!"

"I mean it!" Dominic shouted trying to sound menacing as he tightened his grasp around Leslie's waist and pushed the barrel firmly against her head. Leslie sucked in air quickly. She wouldn't admit it to her captor but she was enjoying this. Lucas pulled a gun from his boot and pointed it at Dominic.

"Just try it, boy."

Dominic's options were few. He had to get out of there. Without much thought he pointed his gun at Lucas and pulled the trigger.


	6. Chapter 6

The bullet grazed past Lucas' head. Lucas fell to the floor while the others ducked for cover. The sound startled the stallion Dominic and Leslie were perched upon. It bucked and bolted for the door. Its powerful legs pounded beneath them sending clouds of dust in the wake of their escape. Behind them they could hear Lucas Spencer bark out orders for the slaves to gather the remaining horses so they could follow in pursuit. "I sure hope this horse is fast," Dominic yelled.

"He's the fastest horse in the county," Leslie yelled back.

"Oh, good."

"And," continued Leslie, "My father's prized stallion."

Dominic felt his heart sink. He just wanted to get out of there but not only did he steal a man's horse (an offense punished by death), he also took the same man's only daughter – a daughter who was riding said stolen horse on bareback, nearly naked. Despite their brief encounter, Dominic knew he would rather face the business end of a confederate cannon than stand toe to toe with Lucas Spencer.

Their ride took them miles and miles from Leslie's home. The day wore on and hardly a word was spoken between them. Dominic was fairly certain their head start was successful. There was no sign of anyone following them. But still, he was cautious. He stuck to the dense forests instead of any trails. He finally broke the silence which startled Leslie who had let her mind wander. "I'm sorry I involved you in this," he said simply.

Leslie was surprised by his contrition. "Well, what do ya plan to do with me?"

Leslie felt him shrug his shoulders behind her. "I guess drop you off in the next town," he said. "But I'll need to keep the horse."

"It's getting dark," Leslie responded without knowing what else to say. She didn't want to admit that this great escape of theirs was just the kind of adventure she had been craving. "Don'tcha think we should be stopping for the night? Lucifer's probably needing some water."

Dominic halted the horse. "Who's Lucifer?"

"Daddy's horse."

"He named his horse after Satan?" Dominic gulped.

"Daddy has a flare for the dramatic," Leslie smiled, her eyes rolling in amusement. She kept her face forward not showing Dominic how much making him squirm was delighting her. She could feel his hot breath against her neck.

"I guess this is as good of place as any to stop for tonight," he finally said. "We're far enough from any main roads that we won't be seen."

The fire crackled loudly sending sparks into the air like fire flies. Leslie sat on a rock nearby and stared deeply into the flames, lost in her thoughts. Her arms crossed in front of her chest. Her hands gripped at her elbows. With a shudder she started to rub her hands up and down the upper parts of her arms.

Dominic sat back with his legs crossed in front of him. He leaned back on one elbow and bit nervously at the nails on the fingers of his other hand. He stared at Leslie through the flames. The fire's glow danced off of her face. He noticed her rubbing her arms slowly. He glanced over at his uniform jacket wadded in a ball off to the side. He rose with trepidation and walked over to her and placed the jacket around her shoulders. Leslie looked up at him – startled but then quickly relaxed as she felt the warmth of his jacket fall over her. She watched as he made his way back to his spot. He had pulled off the suspenders from his shoulders and they lay dangling over his hips. His trousers were tattered around the cuffs; his boots were dusty and scuffed. His undershirt had been mended multiple times - at the shoulder, at the elbow and just over his heart. A faint stain surrounded the mended hole over his heart.

She stared at the stain for a moment knowing that it was a sign of an old wound. She wondered how and where he got it. She wondered if he had almost died from it. Dominic hadn't felt her stares until ran his fingers through his hair and caught her eyes on him. "You've never told me your name," her voice was soft – not at all like the girl who stabbed at him earlier that day with a pitchfork.

Dominic swallowed hard. He licked at his lips, "It's, uh," he began but then stopped to clear his throat. "My name is Dominic. Dominic Perelli." He nervously picked up a stick and poked it into the fire's embers. More sparks flew up into the air.

Leslie cocked her head curiously. She blinked a few times and pulled Dominic's coat tighter across her shoulders. "That is a different kind of name," she said. "I've never heard a name like that before."

Dominic's dark eyes looked up at her. They caught each other's gaze for a moment – both waiting for someone to say something. "It's Italian," he finally said, "my parents were from Italy." He dropped his gaze and stared back into the fire.

Leslie had read about Italy once. Her father was old fashioned but he believed in educating his daughter even though society didn't always follow suit. She was fascinated at the prospect of hearing more. Italy was a world away and she longed to explore it. "Where are your parents now?" She asked.

"Dead," Dominic said quickly. "They both perished on the ship that brought them here. I was a very small child. I don't remember them."

"I am so sorry," Leslie gasped unable to think of how else to respond.

Dominic sniffed back from tears that had welled up in his eyes. The truth is that he did remember them. He remembered the loneliness their passing had given him. How as a young boy he was rushed off the ship once it docked in New York and he was placed into the care of an orphanage. Quick thoughts of his time there rushed through his mind. The feeling of isolation and despair coursed through his veins quickly. He yearned for his freedom from that place for 10 years never once forgetting the horror of watching his mother and father die and vowing that when he was of age he would get as far away from this horrible place as he could. But where was a poor, uneducated boy to go? The army seemed the only solution after he had spent a few years in the employ of a skilled horseman and clever conman. He learned all he needed to know about how to ride a horse. And since a conman always needed to have an escape, he learned those skills as well. He didn't think having that skill would come in handy but today it had.

"My name is Leslie," she said trying to get him to look back at her in the eye. "Leslie Spencer, in case you were wondering."

Dominic nodded and gave her a slight smile. He wasn't sure how much they should really know about each other. He was starting to feel that perhaps he knew too much already.


	7. Chapter 7

Dominic stared into the smoldering embers, a trail of smoke dancing upward. He was lost in thought – not sure how he ended up here. He glanced at Leslie who was curled up beneath his jacket. How would he explain this to the army when he made it back to a regiment? He couldn't risk being caught by the south – he'd hang for sure. Capturing a yankee was motivation enough to see a man take his last breath with a noose around his neck but a yankee who had taken a southern woman as his hostage, that is another story. There certainly would be no trial. He choked back the thought.

The slight glow of the morning sun was peeking through the trees. The darkness of night was giving way to a blue sky. Dominic ran his fingers through his hair and squeezed his weary eyes shut. He rubbed at his face and wondered how much longer he could go without sleep. Leslie hadn't stirred once. The smell of his fingers over his face sent a shock of disgust through him. He stared down at his blackened fingernails and took a quick sniff from under his arm. Gasping as he rolled his eyes toward the heavens he was offended by his own smell. He could only imagine how repulsed Leslie would be. _Why was he worried about offending her? _He thought.

The babbling of a nearby creek had kept him calm for most of the night and figured that a quick dip could be refreshing before they headed back on the trail. Quietly he slipped away from their camp and made his way to the banks of the creek a short distance away. Pulling off his boots, his socks – or what remained of them – exposed tired and weathered feet. He rubbed at his toes and let out a sigh. Slipping from his trousers and underclothes, he dove into the creek and took in the solace of the water. He swam for a distance beneath the water and finally emerged for a gulp of air. This was exactly what he needed. He paced a short length of the creek and then stood back at where he had left his dirty clothes in a heap. The water was only about hip deep. It lapped slowly up against the curve of his chiseled hips.

Dominic rubbed at his arms, chest and backside scraping whatever dirt he could off. He shook his head, the spray of water fell like rain over the glass-like creek. Palming his fingers through his wet hair, he let out another deep sigh.

Leslie awoke with a start. She couldn't remember if she had been dreaming or not – only that she had felt something or heard something that brought her out of her slumber. She looked around and saw Lucifer feeding quietly on some grass nearby. She looked past the ash of last night's fire at where she had last seen Dominic. Only the imprint of where he had been sitting remained. She felt nervous at suddenly being alone. But with the horse nearby she figured that Dominic couldn't have gone far. She didn't know him but she sensed that she could trust him. She WANTED to trust him. For the first time in a very long time she finally felt alive.

Leslie stood and dusted off her knickers and wrapped Dominic's coat tightly around her. She loved the manly smell that was in the fabric. It intoxicated her. Her thoughts were lost in remembering the look on her father's face when she and Dominic took off past him on his stallion. Her father must be angry and the thought of that thrilled her.

The sound of the creek lured her to its shore. As she got closer she could hear splashes and the trickling of water. Her thoughts of the adventure she had been on yesterday on that horse with Dominic came to an abrupt halt as her eyes fell upon the man that stole her away yesterday.

The sun had peaked up over the trees and was spilling down over the water. Dominic, himself lost in thought as he washed himself had no idea that he was being watched. Leslie crouched down behind the tall grass that lined the creek bed, not once taking her eyes off of Dominic's glistening body. It was as if in slow motion, watching him glide his hands down his shoulders, his arms, over his chest and stomach, past his thighs, over his knees and down his shins to his ankles. Leslie's mouth fell open and she froze.

Dominic once again shook the water from his hair and finally emerged from the water. He stood with his hands resting on his hips and tilted his head back so his face could bask in the morning sun. For a moment he forgot he was running. He forgot there was a war. And he smiled. For the first time in a long time he felt peace.

Leslie couldn't remove her eyes from him. Beads of water slipped down his shoulders and chest, quickly evaporating in the simmering morning sun. She gripped at the edges of his jacket and pulled it even more tightly around her. Her bottom lip curled inwards and she bit down slowly as she watched him turn in her direction. _He was perfect_. She had never seen anyone or anything quite like him. She swallowed hard as she watched him put his clothes back on.

Dominic started to make his way back to their camp. Leslie quickly retreated and trotted quickly back to where she had awoken a short time earlier. She tried to pay no mind to him as he walked up and stood in front of her down cast eyes.

"Good," he said breathily, "You're awake. We need to be on our way."

Leslie glanced upwards and gave him a slight yet nervous smile. She stood and nodded briefly and walked over to where Lucifer was waiting.

Dominic's eyes followed her as she walked away. _Why was she blushing?_


	8. Chapter 8

**Note:** Thank you all for the kind comments. :) The chapters were coming fast as I didn't want to start posting until I had many of them written but now it will slow down as I want to keep a few chapters ahead. I'll leave you with this one for a while... ;)

* * *

They rode in silence for most of the morning. Leslie let her mind wander thinking of Dominic bathing earlier. Her pulse raced as she felt his arms come to rest against her hips as he guided Lucifer down the path. She imagined what it would feel like to have his arms wrapped around her tighter, the feel of his fingers touching her skin. A smile crept to her lips as she pictured his figure emerging from the water this morning.

"You sure are quiet this morning," Dominic finally said.

Leslie cleared her throat quickly and shook her head to rid herself of her daydreams of Dominic. "Am I?" She squeaked.

"Are you feeling ok?"

"Me?"

"No. The horse! Yes, you."

Leslie reached for her cheeks and patted them quickly. "Yes, of course," she almost whispered as she turned her head quickly and looked back up into his eyes. _Oh, those eyes she thought as she cleared her throat once more._ "I'm well, thank you."

"Well, we've been lucky," Dominic continued.

"Lucky?"

"Not a rebel in sight…" he trailed off, "Beg your pardon, I mean a confederate soldier. We haven't run into any trouble, I meant to say."

"Relax, Private Pirelli," Leslie smirked, "I may be southern and I'll defend my homeland but I still believe in our country. I hope and pray that we can be one union again."

"Well, I have to admit that I don't exactly understand the politics of it all. My motivation for being in the army was a lot more about my survival than support of any cause."

The irony wasn't lost on Leslie who chuckled at Dominic's logic, "Do you find it amusing now that you joined the army to survive?"

Dominic smiled. "Yes," he answered back sarcastically, "It's damn funny."

"What are we going to do if we don't run into a Union regiment, today?" Leslie asked silently hoping that he'd tell her they'd set up camp again.

"I'm not sure," he responded. "I had hoped we'd see someone by now. I didn't want to keep you so far from your family. I'm sorry I put you in danger."

_Don't be sorry. _

Leslie said nothing and closed her eyes to say a quick prayer of thanks. Her smile quickly faded as she heard Dominic exhale deeply. "I tend to 'follow my nose' when I don't know exactly where I'm going but if I'm right, we're near Charleston," he said. "I'll leave you there and be on my way."

_No!_

Leslie said nothing for several miles – wracking her brain for an idea of how she could keep this adventure she was on from ending. But nothing was coming to her. Sadness overcame her. Despite her attraction to Dominic, she was enjoying the danger. She had been protected on her family's plantation for too long – isolated from the war, educated by tutors and forbidden from contact with the opposite sex _unless it arranged by her father_. Here she was, beguiled by a handsome stranger – a union soldier, no less. She wondered if she'd be as entranced with him had he been someone else. Was he attractive only because he stole her away so dramatically? Or was there something more?

The silence was broken when a bullet ripped through the trees and sailed past their heads. Lucifer reared up suddenly. Dominic's eyes darted from side to side looking for the sniper. Another bullet whizzed by. _Lousy shot but too close for comfort, Dominic thought._ Dominic's grip tightened on the reins as he kicked his heels into Lucifer's flanks. Leslie drew in a quick breath as she felt Dominic's arms squeeze tighter around her as they tore off into the nearby woods in an effort to stave off whoever was pursuing them.

The thunder of hooves was getting louder behind them. Gunfire exploded around them. Leslie tried to turn her head and looked to see who was after them but could only see the dust left behind by Lucifer.

"I can't see anything!" She cried.

"No point in looking or knowing who it is," Dominic responded. "We're going back off trail and we'll lose them."

Just then Dominic felt fire ripping through his side. The searing of his flesh urged upwards. Yelping in pain he slumped forward and grabbed for his hip. Leslie looked down to her right and saw Dominic's hand as he withdrew it from his side and saw it was dripping with blood. His breathing became labored and he squinted to see the road ahead of him. He felt his brow grow moist, the vision of the trail grew faint and his grip on the reins loosen.

The growls of the mob behind them grew louder as Leslie felt Lucifer begin to slow down. She reached for Dominic's wrists and thrust them around her waist tightly. "Hang on!" She demanded. Reaching for the reins, Leslie slapped the leather against Lucifer's neck, screaming into his ear, she exclaimed, "Lucifer, RUN!" Kicking her heels into Lucifer's ribs, the horse bolted. Dominic squeezed about her waist as tightly as he could but he could feel the burning of the bullet in his side weaken him. His head fell against Leslie's back as she urged the horse to run faster.

The mob's angry cries eventually faded. Having given up so quickly Leslie believed them to be robbers instead of soldiers. But all the same, she wanted as far away from the main road as possible and she made her way deeper into the woods.

Lucifer slowed to a saunter. Dominic was barely conscious when Leslie stopped the horse and slid from his back. She gripped underneath Dominic's arms and attempted to lower him off the horse but his bulk was too much to bear and he tumbled off in a heap over her. Leslie rolled Dominic off and onto his back and peered at his blood soaked side. She ripped at his shirt to expose his chest and found the wound seeping. Tearing off what was left of her crinoline skirt she stuffed the fabric over his wound. With a dirty, blood stained hand she wiped at her sweaty brow and sat back on her haunches wondering what she should do next.

* * *

_Twilight…_

The only sounds were a few crickets and the crackling of the embers of the fire that Leslie managed to build herself. She sat motionless, staring at Dominic hoping she hadn't killed him during the night. Her instincts told her that she had to remove the bullet. She had put one of Dominic's knives into the fire. When she pulled it out it was glowing red and she had delicately thrust it into the hole of the wound and pried the ball loose. The heat of the knife seared his skin and left a not so pleasant mound of flesh – the wound was closed – cauterized and not bleeding, thank the Lord. But he hadn't said a word – didn't utter a peep. The only indication that he lived still was the slow rising and falling of his chest as he slept.

And slept he did. The two stayed secluded in the woods for another two days. Leslie would have sat there and watched him the whole time except exhaustion had overcome her. Dominic awoke to find her sleeping nearby – curled by the fire that had long since burned out.

He clutched at his side, wincing a little at the pain but thankful it wasn't as bad as he anticipated. He was weak but alive and wondered exactly how that could be. He had no idea where they were, how they got there or even what had happened exactly. And for some inexplicable reason, he was angry.

Leslie stirred when she heard the shuffle of firewood being thrown back on the fire. Dominic was on his knees blowing into the wood to get the flames higher. He felt her eyes on him and looked up in her direction.

She smiled with relief. _God, she was beautiful. _

"I'm so glad you're ok," she breathed.

"Why didn't you just leave me?" He shot back. "You had your chance to be free!"

"What?"

"Girl, I don't get you."

"Excuse me?" Leslie's mouth was agape. She stared at him quizzically and searched his eyes for meaning.

"Where the hell are we?" Dominic demanded not knowing why he was lashing out all of a sudden.

"I-I don't know…" Leslie began, "I just wanted to…"

"You should have left me," Dominic interrupted. "You could be safe at home and now you've gone and made things worse."

"I beg your pardon!" She retorted. "I saved your life you ungrateful bastard! I could have left you to die but I didn't!"

"Yes and why didn't you? I'm nobody but a union thug, right? I kidnapped you. I stole your father's horse. I'm the enemy right? I _should be dead._"

Leslie stood and turned to run.

"Go to hell!"

Leslie ran through the brush, tears streaming down her cheeks. She gulped in sobs, confused by what had happened - devastated by his rejection. She didn't know where she was going. It was all so chaotic and ill-planned. But she ran hard, stumbling through the grass and trees until she felt an arm grab her about her elbow and whip her around.

* * *

Dominic's other arm slid around Leslie's waist and pulled her closer. She searched his confused eyes and panted deeply. Their mouths gaped and breathing heavily, their breath in each other's faces only exaggerated the heat of their bodies that were closely pressed together. Leslie fidgeted in his arms, pounding her fists against his chest in weak submission. Her tears flowed freely down her cheeks, her hair sticking to her face. And just like that his lips were on hers. She didn't know exactly how to react other than push against him half-heartedly in a mock attempt to get away. But he pressed against her lips with more force, opening them with his tongue and thrusting it inside. He was commanding and forceful. His arms gripped about her tighter as he took more of her mouth into his. Leslie's arms slid up and around his neck, grabbing fistfuls of his tosseled brown hair.

Dominic's hands slid from her waist, teasing along the curvature of her bottom and settled on the back of her thighs. He lifted her, wrapping her legs about his hips as they turned back towards their camp. Leslie's thighs trembled against him. She squeezed harder, pressing herself closer to him, clawing at his bare shoulders. The light of the campfire danced a heated orange glow off of their skin as he slowly let her legs fall towards the ground.

Leslie turned slowly towards the fire, her hair falling across her shoulders. Dominic pulled at the laces on her corset in desperation. His hot mouth fell to the crook of her neck and feasted upon her as he yanked and tugged at the laces. Leslie let out a gasp as she felt the blade of his knife slide through them and with a quick slice, her corset burst open - her breasts falling free against the thin fabric of her undergarments. Taught and teasing peaks pushed through the cotton and lace that fell loosely around her shoulders. The firelight silhouetted her shape through what was left of her clothes. Turning to face him, her eyes downcast, she took in the sensation of his hands sliding down her sides, his thumbs gliding seductively over her swelling breasts.

Her hands grasped at his trousers and pulled them free from his waist. Leslie's eyes beheld his shape, the glistening of his body in the firelight and the sheer size of him that beckoned her. Dominic lifted her face to his to claim her mouth once more pulling at her undergarments with one swift tug. His kisses came with more intensity as he felt the warmth of her skin against his. Clawing at her back, he again reached for the back of the thighs and lifted her. He pulled at her legs swiftly and impaled her in one forceful thrust. Leslie broke away from his lips and pulled his face close to her breasts and she took in the sensation of feeling him deep inside her. Her cry was shocking but it sent Dominic reeling. The kneading of flesh, the clawing, the gasping – it was primal. It was raw.

Leslie couldn't contain herself as she instinctively began to grind against Dominic's hips. He let a hand slip down between them, his fingers searched for her. She continued to move quickly in sloppy thrusts that drove him crazy. Her mouth fell into a wet heap over his, her tongue darted between his lips and caressed the deepest recesses of his mouth. When his fingers slipped between the top of her folds, her mouth clamped down over his bottom lip as she felt him slide his finger onto her engorged & throbbing center. Dominic let out an excited whimper as he felt her clinch around him tighter. He gulped for air harder as he felt her spill around him.

Releasing her hold on his mouth, Leslie threw back her head and leaned back so she could ride him deeper. Her nails dug into his shoulders as she held him at arms length as his hands came to a rest about her hips. He watched as her breasts danced in front of him – beads of sweat glistening on her neck, chest and stomach. His tongue darted out slowly and licked at his upper lip. Dominic's mouth fell over her left breast, her nipple deep in his mouth and enslaved by his hot tongue. Faster he pumped into her. Louder she screamed. Her cries echoed and pierced the silence of the night and the louder she cried the harder he slammed into her. Having fallen onto the heap of their clothing that had pooled around their feet, both of their bodies were bathed in sweat & dust. Leslie straddled his lap as he sat back on his haunches. His legs cramped beneath him. The pain intensified the feeling of her tightening around him as his kisses became more deliberate and deeper. Her frantic grinding slowed with him as she pressed the bare skin of her chest against his. Their breaths came in unison as they felt the pounding of their hearts beating through their chests. Dominic stopped with a final soft kiss against her swollen lips, his dark eyes staring into hers. Her muscles clinched about him as she felt him twitch within her.

They sat entwined in silence staring at each other, his breath moving the few strands of hair that weren't clinging to her wet face. Lifting her off his lap, he slipped out from inside her. The coolness of air accentuated the throbbing that Leslie felt down between her legs. Her thighs quaked and she was sure he could see her trepidation as he turned her so her back was too him. Dominic's hands slipped around her waist to her stomach and slowly slid up so he could cup her breasts. Leslie's nipples tightened as she felt him knead them between his fingers. Her panting slowed. Dominic pulled Leslie closer to his chest, his erection still throbbing and pushing urgently between her cheeks.

Again his mouth claimed her at the base of her neck as his hands slid from her breasts towards her mound still steaming from before – wet and inviting. Both hands curved over her thighs and Dominic slowly spread her legs outward – his thumbs reaching into her heat to caress her still _very_ swollen bud. From deep in her womb she felt a jolt as he rubbed harder and deeper with his fingers and rained kisses down the curve of her spine. Leslie melted in submission, her hands falling into the dirt just has Dominic slammed into her once more. His fingers never left her center – pushing and rubbing and squeezing has he sent himself even deeper than he was before. Faster he thrust until he could feel himself about to succumb to the swelling deep within him. Leslie pushed back into him frantically as they both cried out in unison. His thrusts slowed enough to allow Leslie the strength to sit back up with her back pressed firmly against him. Gliding his sticky hands from her heat he reached around her and cupped both breasts softly as he nuzzled her neck and slipped the lobe of her ear into his mouth. With a gutteral moan, he breathed into her ear, "I'm sorry."

* * *

_Dominic's eyes flew open._

Perhaps it was the screech of a bird that jarred him awake or just a reaction to the stabbing pain that he felt in his side. But his gasping breaths and the tightness in his groin reminded him that the dream he just had was all too real.

He looked around slowly and finally found Leslie a _safe distance_ away curled up on her side facing away from him. His eyes rolled back into his head as he squeezed his eyelids shut tightly and let out a big sigh of relief.

Folding his arms up and under his neck he peered back up at the dark sky above him. A gentle breeze blew the tops of the trees side to side and every once in a while he could catch a glimpse of some stars. He tried not to let that dream consume his thoughts and did all he could to push the images of it from his mind. He glanced back over at Leslie and scanned her form lying there. _Forgetting those images wouldn't be easy._


	9. Chapter 9

**Note:** Glad you liked the last chapter! :) Sorry if you felt "tricked" but what fun would it be unless the story didn't at least keep you guessing at least a little bit? You're going to be irritated with me but this is a teaser chapter. Tell me how you are liking things and I'll get the next one up VERY soon. ;)

* * *

He didn't know when he finally had fallen back to sleep but Dominic was eventually stirred awake by the smell. Then it was the sizzle and popping of the fire. His eyes fluttered open. He blinked a few times and through a hazy cloud of smoke, he saw Leslie crouched near the fire poking it with a stick. Over the fire was another stick impaled by a freshly killed rabbit.

He stumbled to his feet and stretched his suspenders over his bare shoulders. "What's this?" he asked.

Leslie stood with a slight smile, "Oh good! I didn't kill you!"

Dominic patted his side softly. "Uh, no. You didn't kill me. I think I'll survive this one."

"Well, you had me fooled, Private. You were passed out cold."

Dominic felt his cheeks flood warmly. "Yeah, well, you'd think I'd be used to blood by now wouldn't you? What is all this?" He asked pointing at the fire with one hand while clutching at his aching side with the other.

Her hands fell into his coat pockets as she pulled the coat in closer around her with a shrug, "I thought you may be hungry."

"You caught a rabbit?" Dominic asked in surprise.

"Don't be so shocked, Private Perelli" she scoffed. "I am very capable of making us a meal. Although I am not so fond of that look that poor bunny gave me before I plunged your knife into it."

"Maybe I need to get that knife back. I'm not sure my 'hostage' should be armed."

Dominic chuckled but quickly noticed Leslie's eyes turn downward and her smile faded. "I'm sorry. That…that… well, I was out of line. I didn't mean it. Especially after last night…" His voice trailed off and suddenly he couldn't look at her.

Leslie gave him a confused smile. "Last night? What? Are you ok?"

He couldn't respond. He was lost in her eyes trying to search for the right words. His mind raced and quickly ran his hand through his ragged hair. He didn't know quite what to say but he realized he couldn't look at her anymore so he turned to Lucifer and patted the horse on the neck.

He stroked the horse for a few moments and then finally said, "I meant that you uh, cared for me last night and uh, well, you could have left me but…."

Leslie had slid up next to him and had taken hold of Lucifer's bridle. The horse nuzzled her under the chin and Leslie gave a quick kiss to the horse on his nose and said simply, "You were hurt. I wasn't going to leave you like that."

Dominic could smell her sweetness. It intoxicated him. He breathed in deeply, secretly thinking about his vivid dream once more. She smiled. Clearing his throat, he stepped away suddenly and turned his back so she couldn't see the look of desire in his eyes. "We lost some time that we'll need to make up. We should eat and be on our way."

"Yes, of course," she said. "It's about ready. Let's eat!"

* * *

They were back on the trail a short time later. Dominic led Lucifer through the woods slowly. He half-heartedly kept them on a small path, hesitant to find a way back to the main road. His thoughts consumed him. He had forgotten why they were running, where they were running to and just didn't really understand the urgency anymore. His hand fell to the leather messenger bag that was slung over his shoulder and he thought about the dispatches that were inside. He wondered how important they really were and he imagined not finding a commanding officer to give them to and instead running the opposite direction away from the war and finding someplace private and hidden for him and this girl who had bewitched him.

_What was this? How did this happen?_

Leslie was lost in her thoughts too. She was glad that Dominic couldn't see her face. She was so disappointed in herself and what she was feeling. She had always thought of herself as someone who wouldn't let anyone get to her. She was fiercely independent – almost defiant and certainly not your typical southern belle. Demure wasn't how you'd describe her. There was a fire in her that confused young men – not that she came into contact with many of them but it was an attribute that her father loved about her. He never had to worry about her being carried away with her heart. He always knew her head would keep her at arms length from the wrong sort of gentlemen. _But he hadn't counted on Private Dominic Perelli._

As they rode further, they never made it back to the main road. They seemed to journey deeper into the woods. At one point the trees cleared and they found themselves stopped in front of an abandoned cabin. The brush had over grown much of the surrounding land. A shack that resembled what was left of a small barn was around back. Cobwebs clung to the corners of the front porch. It wasn't the Spencer plantation but it was shelter.

Dominic dismounted and with his hand on his pistol, he crept into the cabin for a quick look. Leslie silently watched him inspect the home and barn. He returned a short time later. "It's been abandoned a long time," she heard him say. She didn't look up. Instead she focused on her hands, dusty and dry. She stretched out her fingers as she rubbed at her nails attempting to rid them of the dirt. Grabbing at her hair, she tugged at it and pulled it over her shoulders in disgust.

He watched her silently for a moment. "You know I found clothes inside," he finally said. "And a bath. I think there's a well out back, too."

Leslie looked up at him with a smile. "I would _love _a bath."


	10. Chapter 10

_The bath..._

The cabin was small. By the standards Leslie was used to, you could call it similar to the shacks her family's slaves lived in. It consisted of two rooms – the main room which included a weathered dining table, a beat up rug in front of a stone fireplace, a rocking chair and a bath tub in the opposite corner and the second room was much smaller – about 6x8 – barely enough room to fit the bed and trunk that lay open with clothes spilling over the edges.

Leslie stood silently, taking everything in. She watched the shredded curtains hanging precariously by threads at the windows swaying as a slight breeze blew through. Broken glass lay scattered on the floor beneath the windows. A dining chair lay knocked over on its side on the floor and a teapot sat on the stove still in the spot where one would put it if they were to heat water. It appeared as if whoever lived in this home had either left quickly or were forced out.

Dominic walked over and picked up the chair and set it back in place at the table. He spied a blood stain on the floor. He ran his boot over it to camouflage it with dust. He didn't want to alarm Leslie but her eyes caught his act of kindness and she pretended to not notice. After scanning the sights around the room, her eyes came to rest on the bathtub.

"I know it's not much to look at," Dominic said as he scratched at his neck and pointed to the tub.

"It's fine," she countered.

"I'll make a fire to heat some water. We'll get that tub filled in no time and I'll figure out a way to put something up so you'll have privacy."

_Private Perelli is resourceful._

Leslie laid her head back against the tub with a sigh. Between the steam of the water and the heat from the nearby fire, she was plenty relaxed.

Dominic sat in the rocking chair nervously tilting back and forth. His eyes would glance quickly at the sheet he had strung up across the room every time he'd hear droplets of water trickle into the tub. He'd bite at his fingernails as he imagined her on the other side and his mind would wander back to that dream he had last night in the woods. _I gotta stop this, he silently yelled to himself. I am a gentleman._

Water sloshed to and fro as Leslie stood in the tub. Dominic watched her silhouette through the sheet. He spied as she pulled at her long hair, twisting it behind her neck and pulling it to the top of her head in a bun, letting strands fall down her back. He watched her shape from head to toe – the way she stretched her arms in front of her and slid the remaining water from her skin. He could see through the sheet how tight & erect her breasts had become as they hit the open air. His tongue darted out and touched his upper lip in frustrated response. Leslie slipped the towel that Dominic had given her around her and tucked it tightly beneath her arms. She looked around for the clothes he had told her were there and saw none.

"I thought you said you had found clothes," she called out.

_Damn._

Dominic's cheeks flushed hotly. He was so happy that she couldn't see him. He cleared his throat quickly and barged into the bedroom and grabbed the first item of clothing that he could from the open trunk. Leslie could hear the stomping of his boots as he ran to retrieve her some clothes and came clomping back. His arm thrust past the hanging sheet clumsily and nearly punched her in the shoulder.

"Thank you," she said with a slight giggle.

Leslie looked at the clothes. Her left eyebrow raised quizzically as she let the length of the dress in her hands fall from her fingers. She held the dress up with a sigh. _It would have to do, she thought._

Leslie pulled the curtain back so the light from the fire could spill into the rest of the room. Dominic had started to doze off. His feet that rested up on the table came crashing to the ground with a thud as he watched Leslie walk slowly towards him.

Her face was a mixture of the orange glow from the fire and dew she hadn't dried off. Small strands of hair stuck to the sides of her cheeks. Dominic could barely pull his eyes from hers until he saw her hands nervously pull at the dress he had given her to wear. It clung to her body tightly. The bodice was pulled as loosely as she could make it. The neckline lay loose. The drawstring that once secured it was now missing. It floated freely past her shoulders. The hem of the skirt barely covered her lower thigh.

Dominic choked back the sight of her. His throat tightened and instantly became dry and sticky. He couldn't find words. Leslie bit at her bottom lip and brushed a strand of hair that had fallen over her eyes. They stood in silence, each not knowing what to say.

"I think your dress is too small." Dominic's eyes were wide. He was half serious and half in awe. He felt an uncomfortable tightness in his trousers and it didn't go unnoticed by Leslie who let her eyes fall to his hips.

She shot a look back at him and with a crooked smile said, "Whatever gave you that idea?"

His jaw set firmly, his lips grew thin and his dimples emerged as he realized what she was doing. "Funny," he said with his hands on his hips. "I'll find you some different clothes."

"At ease, Private," Leslie laughed as she waved at him and turned to the bedroom. "Perhaps I should pick out _my own_ clothes."

She couldn't help by sway her hips a little more as she walked past him to the bedroom. He was on to her little game and followed her with his stare. As she closed the door to the bedroom, she took one last look at him. Their smiles told each other the same thing. _Perhaps the world and this war wouldn't miss them if they just __disappeared__ for a while._


	11. Chapter 11

Dominic couldn't sleep. His side ached. He was hungry. And worst of all, there was a beautiful woman sleeping on a bed in the next room that he couldn't tear his mind from. The sun hadn't even come up yet but he was eager to go outside and just clear his head.

He peeked into the bedroom and saw Leslie sleeping soundly. Silently he tightened his holster and patted his pistol just to be sure it was still there. He had spent his last shot on Leslie's father but nevertheless, he felt reassured having it on his hip.

Once outside he let out a yawn and stretched his arms out over his head. It was quiet and nothing moved. He peered out into the darkness. He tried to think about what their next move would be but given that he was unconscious for a time and had absolutely no idea where Leslie had taken them, he had absolutely no idea where they were. _What did it matter if the dispatches never reached the army? _

But he had her family to think about – _how could he get her back home? How would he survive doing it? Why did he even have to give her back? _Dominic shook those thoughts from his head. "What matters is **now**," he said to himself.

Dominic gave up searching for answers in the darkness. He figured he'd give sleep another try and headed back into the cabin. When he opened the door he found Leslie standing near the fireplace, throwing another log in.

She turned slowly. Her hair caught the light of the fire. It cast a halo around her head.

Dominic's lips parted. He let out a slight gasp at the sight of her. His dark eyes widened. He shut the door behind him and stood there silently and just looked at her. _I don't want to leave this place, he thought._

"What is it?" Leslie broke the silence. She grew nervous by his constant stare. "Did something happen?"

Dominic kept his eyes fixated on hers. He shook his head slightly in response.

"Tell me," she pleaded.

Without thinking he stepped quickly towards her, his eyes never wavering. Before she could let the word "What?" escape her lips, his mouth was on hers. His kiss was consuming. Dominic slid one arm around her waist while the other glided up her back. His fingers entangled in her hair as his palm came to a rest on the back of her head and pulled her closer as his kiss deepened.

Leslie's finger tips barely touched his hips. She stood there stunned not knowing what to do but let him kiss her.

_She had been wanting this_.

Dominic pulled back slowly and captured her stare once more. He released his hand from behind her head and waited for a moment for her to say something.

She said nothing.

Her breath came in deep quick pants. Words failed her. Her mouth gaped open in awe.

His hands fell from her and instantly she felt cold. "I'm sorry," he said backing away.

Leslie shook her head quickly, her lips pursed to say "no". She choked back nervously. "Don't be," she gasped as she threw her arms around his neck and returned his kiss.

He pulled her closer, his arms wrapped tightly around her. She could feel his heart pounding against her chest as he squeezed her tighter and lifted her slightly off her toes.

Dominic pulled back and released her bottom lip from his mouth and softly kissed the tip of Leslie's nose. He brushed away the hair that had fallen over her eyes. "Something _did_ happen," he said in a low voice.

"What?" A look of concern fell over her face.

"Something was stolen from me."

Leslie's eyes squinted in confusion.

Dominic took her hand and planted a soft kiss on the palm and placed it over the left side of his chest. "My heart," he whispered.

Had he been anyone else, this corny declaration of love would have inspired Leslie to raise her knee swiftly into the groin of the man saying it. But beneath her trembling fingers she could feel his heart racing. She suddenly grew nervous. Fear gripped her tightly. Just last night she flirted promiscuously with him. She wasn't even sure where that behavior came from but now he was saying to her that she had stolen his heart? _What was this?_

"How?" She stammered. "When?"

"From the moment you shoved that pitch fork into my face," he smiled.

_Oh, that smile._

_And damn sensibility!_ Leslie's mind was becoming clouded. Voices of reason were echoing within her. She couldn't look Dominic in the eyes any longer and pushed away with an insistent shaking of her head. "No! No, no, no! This is too fast! I don't even know you. We just met. This doesn't happen. Not to me! I…"

She turned away, her right hand covering her lips where his had just been. Dominic reached for the fingers of her left hand and gripped them firmly. "What does it matter the when or the how?" He asked in that low breathy voice that had quickly become something that drove her crazy. He gently tugged at her hand and turned her back to face him. "Answer honestly, Leslie."

_He said my name!_

"Who is the authority on feelings?" He asked with his eyes piercing through her. "Your father? Society? Who? There's nobody around. It's just you and me."

Leslie could feel her heart pounding. The pulsations were rising in her throat. The words "_It's just you and me_" kept replaying in her head. Her throat had gone dry and her hands began to sweat. She pulled her clammy fingers from him and wiped them along the sides of her skirt hoping he wouldn't notice. He kept looking at her with those eyes.

"I – I don't know what you want me to say," she finally uttered quietly.

"Just tell me what you feel."

She looked at him with pleading eyes, her mouth quivering. "I don't know _how_," she cried.

Dominic reached back for her hands and took them both in his. The light from the fireplace reflected in his eyes. Leslie felt as if he could look right through her. And then he said it – three words that stopped her heart.

"Then show me."


	12. Chapter 12

**Note:** Thank you for the kind words regarding the previous 2 chapters. :) And now what you've been waiting for...

* * *

Dominic waited for her response. His hands were trembling as much as hers were. He thought to himself that perhaps he had gone too far. But then again, he didn't care. At this point he had nothing to lose. He had no home, no family and at the rate he was going, no army to go back to. In this moment he only had her. _And he wanted her._

_Waiting…_

Leslie stood there in stunned silence.

_Show me._

Those words sent a jolt straight into her chest. Her eyes drifted from his and glanced at his lips. The tip of his tongue nervously licked at his upper lip and then silently he mouthed the words again.

_Show me._

Closer she leaned into him, her face reaching up towards his. Their lips were nearly touching. Dominic felt her breaths caress his mouth and then his cheek as she slowly traced the contours of his face with the slightest touch of her lips. His heart paced faster. His eyes closed as her lips approached them. Tenderly she grazed her mouth over his face trailing kisses on his eyelashes, forehead and the corner of his jaw near his ear.

Dominic waited for her mouth to solicit a kiss in return. Her lips rested on his lightly in a soft pucker. Again their eyes opened inches from each other in a momentary gaze. Leslie pressed her lips to his again, this time with more demand, her tongue softly licking at the space between his lips.

Dominic's arms reached around her and again pulled her close. Leslie released a moan into his mouth. He squeezed tighter. Her hands glided a deliberate trail up his chest and ended with her fingers clinging with desperate fistfuls of his collar. She tugged his buttons open and thrust one hand in to feel the curve of his collarbone and muscular shoulders.

Her touch seared his skin. Dominic wanted more. He wanted all of her. But he waited. Even now in the throws of their passionate embrace, her earlier trepidation gave him pause. _Just what was she ready to do?_ Her mouth fed on his hungrily while her hands slipped from his shoulders to the buckle of his holster. Clumsily she pulled at the buckle. When the belt came free, Dominic set it on the table never once taking his lips away from hers.

Leslie was deliriously drunk from the feel of him against her. Her mind was blank. Her hands roamed aimlessly over him searching for the warmth of his skin. Pulling at his shirt it peeled from his shoulders and fell to the floor. Her fingers were piloting caresses over the peaks and valleys of his muscular chest. Her kisses trailed down his neck and over his pecks – she let her knees hit the floor as her mouth pressed softly against his stomach and stopped just over the new wound on his upper hip. Gently she pressed her lips near it.

Dominic felt his groin tighten. He could feel her heat near his hips. Slowly he leaned forward and nudged her against her neck. Leslie felt Dominic's hands grip her shoulders and lift her back to her feet. Before she could catch her breath she was lifted up into his arms.

He carried her to the bedroom as their mouths claimed each other again. Falling into a heap onto the bed, he peeled Leslie's dress open and laid a steaming wet kiss between her breasts. Dominic's hand slipped from her stomach into the opening of her dress and took her right breast into his palm. Squeezing and kneading – her breasts tightened beneath his grip.

Leslie rolled Dominic to his back and threw her leg over his upper thighs. Straddling his hips, she pulled off her dress and sat there as the first of the morning sun spilled in through the window and lit the milky white color of her skin.

He paused to drink her in. Her hair had spilled around her face and her breathing came in short quick pants as she stared back down into his eyes. Dominic reached to touch her, his hands slid from her shoulders – his thumbs trailing the contours of her sides stopping to glide over her taught nipples. Leslie gasped as he lingered there and then resumed his journey towards her hips.

_Show me._

Those words still beckoned her. His lips curved into the slightest of smiles inviting her to taste him. Leslie's mouth fell over his, her hair cascading into a private covering for their faces. The peaks of her breasts teased the skin of his chest. Feeling her ever so slightly above him sent a shock to his groin. Slowly his hands slid over her hips and grasped firmly around her bottom. _Squeezing. Kneading. Caressing._ Leslie's flesh was on fire beneath his touch. Her thighs trembled beneath her weight as she took care to not press too hard against him.

Gently he spilled her over his side and onto her back, his face falling into the warm recesses of the side of her neck. _Sucking. Licking. Biting._ She had never quite felt sensations like this before. Reaching for his face, she pulled his mouth to hers and desperately partook of his lips.

Dominic reached for Leslie's right wrist and pulled it from his neck. Driving her fingers down his chest, he placed her palm at the top of his pants. He held it there firmly so she could feel the rise and stiffness that was suffocating him. Leslie's fingers pried at his trousers and slipped beneath to touch his skin. Slowly she pushed her hand in, feeling the muscles surrounding his hips and finally digging her fingers deeper, her hand cupped around him firmly. Dominic inhaled deeply, her mouth sank deeper into his as he gyrated his hips in response to the feel of her grasp.

Leslie's other hand pulled at his pants urgently. Her knees squeezed around his sides as she felt him writhe over her and pull his pants free. She released her grip from his shaft and felt it press firmly against her mound. Teasing and hot it slipped between her thighs. Frustrated and desiring, her hips raised to his. Yet he resisted and held back as he continued to feast on her mouth, cheeks and neck.

Dominic's lips explored the warmth of her neck, the valley between her breasts, the heaving of her belly. Parting her thighs it was a secret conclave of kissing, nibbling and softly blowing hot air onto her skin. Leslie's eyes drifted to the ceiling and fell behind her closed lids as she felt him spread her further and place his mouth over her moist throbbing center. His hands gripped firmly beneath her bottom and squeezed – his thumbs kneading her thighs. Leslie squirmed beneath him – grinding in rhythm with his tongue as it plunged inward, upward, around and over.

Deep within her womb she swelled. A shockwave rippled through her abdomen. She felt as if she would lift right out the bed and suddenly he was right over her, his chest firmly on top of hers. Leslie reached for his head and pulled him to her mouth. Grabbing fistfuls of his hair, she clung to his neck as he pulled her other arm up and over her head. Gently he held her there as he shared with her the bitter sweet that still covered his lips.

Lost in his kiss, Leslie pulled back in a sharp gasp as his hips plunged deep into her. In slow deliberate thrusts, Dominic pushed – each time deeper, each time slower. Her thighs quaked against his sides. He reached back and grabbed at the back of her thigh and lifted it up higher against his side, crooking his elbow behind her knee. Desperately she screamed. Dominic stopped suddenly, a look of concern fell over his face.

"No! Please! Don't stop!" She cried.

With more urgency he impaled her further. Louder she cried beneath him as she gripped about his shoulders, her nails digging into his skin. Her pants were warm and wet against his ear. Faster he pumped into her as her moans grew louder and she squeezed tighter around him. Leslie felt the deep swelling in her womb again and writhed more to match his rhythm. Dominic could feel her wet and inviting. Her walls milked him in ways he couldn't have imagined and he began to feel a flood surge within his groin. Falling over her, his face found refuge against her neck. Panting and grunting together they cried out in unison as he plunged one last time deeply within her. Their screams fell in a crescendo over the room.

_All was still._

Their naked bodies lay wet and entwined. All that could be heard was the chirping of birds out their window and soft pants as they gasped for air. Dominic fell against her and rested his cheek against her breast. Exhausted and blissful, Leslie looked down and pressed her lips against his sweaty brow.


	13. Chapter 13

Every time Dominic threw his leg over the edge of the bed to get up, Leslie would wiggle closer to him. Just the inches his body would move away from her, she could feel the heat seeping away. Her hands would always reach across his chest in a slow caress coming to a stop with her fingers tucking themselves tightly about his waist. Even in sleep she'd somehow find him slipping out of bed and pulled him back to her.

It turned into a game that continued throughout the day. _Not once_ did they leave the bed. She'd always find a way to entice him closer. Her mouth would land hotly against his neck and he couldn't resist but to slip his hand over a breast and hold it there until her mouth was on his.

Repeatedly they'd fall asleep and then awake to make love only to fall asleep again. It was the most rested and exhausted that Dominic had ever felt. He never wanted this day to end. Yet somehow, the sunlight that had bathed the room with light earlier in the day had given way to dark shadows. The heat of the day had calmed to a coolness that was even cold for July. Perhaps it was because their activities had pushed all the bedding to the floor or perhaps a different wind was starting to blow. Dominic shuddered slightly. He wasn't sure what this feeling meant but there was uneasiness.

He glanced over and watched the slow rise and fall of Leslie's shoulder's as she slept. She lay on her side turned away from him. Sitting up on his elbow, he traced the contours of her body with a finger as she lay there completely exposed. He slowly trailed along her skin – not touching but the small hairs on her body reacting to his closeness, goose bumps forming upon her skin.

Dominic leaned into her back and kissed her shoulder as his hand slid around her waist. Pulling her close up against his body, he could hear her sigh deeply and feel her writhe even closer so her bottom was firmly pressing against his hips. Reaching for his arm that still squeezed about her stomach, she lifted it in a warm embrace and rested it between her breasts.

He nuzzled against her neck and opened his mouth against her skin. The sensation of his kiss, even in slumber, led Leslie to instinctively grind her hips back into his. Dominic felt the all too familiar pressure begin to mount deep within him. Half between sleep and consciousness, Leslie turned her face to return his kiss.

Lips and tongues entwined. Deeper they kissed as his hand broke free from her embrace and traveled to her legs and pulled her thighs open. Sleepily she moaned into his mouth as he laid his palm against her. Rhythmically he slid his hand back and forth, adding pressure between her folds until his fingers found the center wet and steaming.

Thrusting against his fingers, the feel of her bottom rubbing against him, Dominic strained from the throbbing tightness of his erection. Wider she opened for him until he could stand it no longer. Pushing his leg past her bottom he slid into her from behind. Slowly thrusting against her back, his hand returned to his favorite spot over her breast. In silence, they rocked in unison. The only sound was the labored gasps that escaped their lips as they climaxed together. Tightly he held her until she drifted to sleep again – _this time_ he could slip away.

Weary _and_ exhilarated, he stumbled from the bedroom zipping his trousers closed and making his way to the fireplace. The cabin had grown quite dark. He lit a small fire for light and sat back in the rocking chair with a heavy sigh.

Quietly he sat there pondering. His mind was consumed with thoughts of _her_. She was all that mattered any more. He thought how he could make this hide-away theirs forever. But then his eyes fell upon the satchel that lay in the corner of the room. Inside were the dispatches that Lt. Corporal Jackson had pleaded with him to take to the first regiment he could find.

Silently he cursed that messenger bag. He cursed the army and he cursed his sense of duty. With a frustrated growl, his fingers swiped through his hair. _Damn it to hell._

Leslie's hand fell over the side of the bed where Dominic once lay. She felt the coolness of the sheets under her palm and opened her eyes quickly. The room was darkened. She strained to see where he could be and felt a panicked jolt in her chest. The glow from the fireplace flickered through the opened door and she relaxed with a sigh.

Her footsteps were light and stealth. Dominic didn't hear Leslie as she tiptoed from the room. He continued to keep his gaze upon the messenger bag wondering what he should do. Leslie crept around the chair and threw her leg over his lap and straddled his hips. Her flaxen hair spilled over her shoulders, fell into her eyes and hung in wisps over her breasts. Dominic's eyes widened and his distant stare was now focused on her smiling face.

Leslie gripped her hands around his neck and pulled herself closer to him. Dominic slid his hands around her hips with a squeeze. "You, uh," he began with his eyes falling from hers to her bare legs riding him, "ever going to get dressed today?"

Leslie bit at her bottom lip and playfully squeezed his lap with her thighs. "Today is almost over," she responded. "It's almost time for bed." She had a twinkle in her eye that he hadn't seen before. Sure, he hadn't known her very long but he taken the time to notice that something was different now. He returned her smile and kissed her softly.

"Today…." He paused & exhaled deeply, "has been amazing." _There was that breathy, raspy voice that she loved._

"Yes, it has," Leslie said sighing deeply, her lips falling onto his once more. They held each other in a tight embrace, Dominic's hands roamed across Leslie's back, side and hips. Her fingers fell to the waist of his trousers.

Dominic pulled his lips away hesitantly.

"What is it?" She asked.

He rubbed at his eyes in frustration. "It's those damn dispatches," he exclaimed motioning to the corner of the room where they sat inside that haunting messenger bag.

"What about them?"

"I still have them! I'm supposed to find the nearest regiment and give them to the commanding officer," he said in exasperation.

"What if you don't?"

Dominic's lips caved inward, he bit down in frustration, his jaw set firmly and he shook his head. "I dunno. I'd face discipline for sure."

"Do they even know they're out there, Dominic?" She quizzed. "For all they know you died along with the others and those dispatches are lost."

"Yes, I know. But _I know_ they're there. It could be really important."

Leslie stood up. Her hands fell to her hips – her fingers tapped lightly as she looked over at the satchel and then back at Dominic. His eyes followed her as she walked across the room. His gaze lowered to witness the sway of her backside as she teasingly gave him a little show. She returned back to him in a seductive saunter with the strap of the messenger bag swinging from her outstretched finger.

She stopped within inches of his face – her breasts at eye level. "I think you should read them for yourself," she said matter-of-factly, "just to make sure it's nothing you have to rush off to find the army for."

Dominic could smell her. She was a mixture of yesterday's bath water and today's love making. He leapt to his feet and grabbed her about her waist backing her against the dining table and lifting her upon it.

"To hell with the army," he groaned as his tongue dove into her mouth and pulled her legs tightly around him. The messenger bag fell to the floor unnoticed.

Morning was breaking again. Dominic and Leslie awoke together, wrapped in a tight embrace and sighing contentedly. His hand softly messaged her back as she lay her head against his chest.

"I can hear your heart," she whispered.

"I feel like it only just started beating for you," he responded.

She turned her face, looked up at him and smiled. "Private Perelli," she giggled, "You never told me you were a poet."

His eyes rolled upward. Dominic let out a laugh and swiped a hand over his sleepy eyes. "I'm not," he said firmly, "I assure you." He turned and looked out the bedroom door towards the dining table. His eyes stopped on the fallen messenger bag.

Leslie followed his stare. "Go get it," she urged, "Read what's in it."

Dominic hesitated momentarily and then eventually stood when she nudged him out of the covers. He returned quickly and sat on the edge of the bed. Leslie sat up and pressed herself against his back and slid her legs around his hips. She clasped around his shoulders and kissed his back softly as Dominic opened the bag and pulled the contents out.

Leslie's kisses continued on the back of his neck, her face buried in his shaggy hair.

Dominic's lips moved as he read the contents intently. His eyes fell down the paper and narrowed.

"_What in the hell?"_ he exclaimed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Note:** Sorry it's taken so long to update! Just dealing w/some personal drama! So it's hard to find down time to write. I hope you like it. :)

* * *

Leslie stopped. She peered over Dominic's shoulder with caution. "What is it?" She asked.

Dominic pulled her arms off his shoulders, gave a quick peck on the top of her hand and stood up from the bed. Leslie wrapped a blanket tightly around her and watched him as he paced the room with his eyes fixated on the stack of papers in his hands.

He pulled at his bottom lip with his fingers as he read and re-read each paper. He paced slowly in front of her. "Dominic, please," she urged. "Tell me what it is."

"The Union Army has been buying their weapons to use in their fights in the deep south from a front," he finally said.

"What's a front?"

"It is someone who stands in place of the real contact who wants to remain anonymous," he said without looking up from his reading, "In this case, the front is someone from the other side."

"Oh," she responded with a nod. "So? It seems to me that in times of war both sides would do what they could to take advantage of the other."

"That's true," he continued. "But these are faulty weapons. The army is being sent into battle with canons that could explode on themselves, guns that lock up, inferior gun powder - it's been at a cost of thousands of Union soldier's lives."

"So, it's a double cross," she said, "I know a thing or two about that. My father is great at it."

Dominic's concerned eyes lifted from the papers. "Your father's name is all over this," he whispered in a shallow voice.

Leslie jumped from the bed and ripped the stack of papers out of Dominic's hands. She scanned over them. Emotions swirled within her. She was angry, she was sad, she fearful. "I – I don't believe this," she said.

"It says it right there," Dominic pointed to the pages, "They had found out who was behind the funding and supply but only until _after _they had already turned over a fortune in gold & silver to him. It's been hidden away some place and these dispatches were being sent to anyone in the Union Army who could retrieve them back before your father had a chance to run off with it."

"My father is a scoundrel," she growled, "but he isn't a traitor! He was sympathetic to the north, I know it."

"Then why was he selling the north inferior weapons?" Dominic asked softly.

Leslie felt tears well up in her eyes. She had so gladly run away from home to get away from her father's watchful eye but the truth of it was that she adored him. Her disappointment in him at this moment was palpable.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "But I need to deliver these dispatches to the nearest regiment."

Leslie's nodded slowly as a tear fell from her cheek. Her eyes dropped down to the papers again and rested upon a familiar name – _Salem Frederickson._

"Did you see this?" She asked pointing to the stack of papers. "This name – Salem Frederickson. I know this man."

"How?"

"Well, I don't _know_ him but I've met him." She shuddered back the thought of that greasy man.

"I take it that he left quite an impression on you," Dominic watched as Leslie quickly ran through the papers again.

"About as distasteful as a man could be," she retorted.

"Really?"

"_Not my type at all,"_ she emphasized.

"Oh," Dominic nodded slowly. "Your father introduced you."

"Yes. Ugh. He was the dreadful sort. I got away from him as quickly as I could. I would bet that he has something to do with this."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that _we_ could stop him."

"Hold on there," Dominic turned away quickly, "I just want to get word to the army. I'm not interested in starting something with your father. I've done quite enough of _that_ already!"

"I _know_ that my father isn't responsible for this," Leslie insisted. Her bottom lip started to quiver and her eyes reflected an anger that Dominic had never seen before.

He took a deep breath. "Ok," he sighed, "take it easy. Tell me what you think we should do."

"I know somebody who could help us."

"Help us do _what _exactly?" Dominic's fists came to a rest on his hips as he watched Leslie begin to pace the room.

"We need to catch Salem red-handed." Leslie started spouting off ideas at the top of her head – not a single one made sense but she had Dominic mesmerized by her tenacity.

Finally, Dominic couldn't take it any longer. He stopped her incessant pacing and gripped her about the shoulders. "Listen to me," he cautioned, "we can clear your father's name and I'll help you do it. But that still doesn't mean that we can't get word to the army about this."

It was as if she had been shaken from a trance. Leslie's mumbling ceased abruptly. Her eyes caught Dominic's stare and her face relaxed. "Do you think that these are the _only_ dispatches that were sent out?" She asked.

Dominic loosened his grip and his hands fell to his sides. "I hadn't thought about that," he confessed. "No I suppose not."

"So the army could already know, right? At least some of them?"

"Yes, I guess that's possible. What are you getting at?"

"What if we figured out a way to get these dispatches to the nearest regiment without _you_ having to do it?"

"What are you saying?"

Leslie looked at him with those hazel eyes. They softened from their earlier blaze of anger. She reached for his hand and gripped it in hers. "I've been happy here," she smiled. Dominic's lips curved to a smile. The way she looked at him melted his heart. She continued, "I've been happy here _with_ _you_."

"So have I," he countered.

"I don't want to lose _this_."

It was if a weight had been thrust upon his shoulders. Dominic finally started to understand the magnitude of his decision to make his presence known to the army. The look in her eyes said it all. They pleaded with him to stay with her. For the first time in his life he felt as if there was purpose and suddenly his loyalties he had for his duty to the army didn't seem as important as they used to be.

"I don't want to lose this either," he choked as his squeezed her hand tighter.

Leslie opened the blanket that she had wrapped tightly around her. She pressed herself tightly against Dominic's chest and closed her arms and the blanket around him. Dominic's hands slid around her tiny waist and slipped down and cupped her backside. His groin stiffened instantly at the sensation of her naked body up against his. Leslie's eyes stayed focused on his as she whispered, "Take me to Charleston and we won't lose anything."

_How could he say "no"?_ Leslie's lips had already captured his. Her hands had slid up his chest and her arms were already tightening around his neck. He lifted her and wrapped her legs around his hips. Pulling away from her mouth, he gasped heavily. "We'll leave right away."

Leslie smiled coyly. Dominic felt her push her breasts firmly against his bare chest. He claimed her mouth again and thrust his tongue inside. Leslie moaned deeply as Dominic's fingers squeezed her bottom tighter. Between kisses he gasped, "But I'm going to make love to you…_first_."

Leslie panted in response, "I was hoping you'd say that."


	15. Chapter 15

A swift kick from his dusty boot and the chair fell to the floor with a thud. Thrusting his hand into the fireplace, Lucas Spencer bit down hard on his cigar and between gritted teeth he rasped, "These embers are still warm."

He stood and walked into the bedroom. Looping his thumbs into his trouser pockets he stood and chewed on his cigar some more and took in the sight of the room. He spied the open chest and the few remaining clothes that spilled out of it. In the corner he spotted a pair of familiar party shoes. Lucas' eyes narrowed.

"We spotted some tracks out back," a voice called out behind him. Lucas turned and gave his lead scout, Hyrum Steed a nod.

"She was here," he replied. "We can't be far behind. The fire in the fireplace still burns."

"We'll catch them, sir," Hyrum said with confidence.

"Hell, yes we'll catch them! And God help that son of a bitch when we do!"

* * *

Leslie reached tightly around Dominic's waist and laid her head against his back as he continued to kick Lucifer's flanks and push him faster through the trees. Lucifer had been going stir crazy for sure the past few days at the cabin and was eager to run. His power and stamina amazed Dominic who continued to ride him hard for hours towards the coastline.

Having no idea exactly where they were, Dominic theorized that the best way to Charleston would be to head for the coast where they'd surely run into a village. Thankful for the change of clothes they had taken from the cabin, both of them no longer looked like a fugitive soldier and his hostage. If anything, they were two lovers running away.

Dominic and Leslie found a coastal village and a friendly old woman selling bread. She offered them a free loaf and told them they were only a day's journey from Charleston. They relished in their good fortune. Leslie squeezed herself around Dominic's arm as they walked Lucifer through the village totally unaware of the impending hurricane named Lucas Spencer that was hot on their trail.

"Your horse looks like it could use some water," they heard a voice say as they passed by the village's one and only tavern.

Dominic stopped and looked towards a man leaning against the wall of the tavern. The man was about 60 years old. His face was scruffy. His boots weathered and the hat he was wearing was low across the bridge of his nose. His eyes were fixated on Lucifer. "A horse like that needs to be taken care of," he continued.

Leslie quickly became uncomfortable. She squeezed Dominic's arm tighter. Slowly he pushed himself in front of her and shielded her from the stranger. "Yes, he could use a drink," Dominic agreed, "and so could we."

The man's eyes darted from Lucifer to Leslie and then back to Dominic. He stood quietly for a moment and then spit towards his feet. "Well, tie up that horse of yours over there," he motioned to a trough, "and come inside."

Leslie and Dominic watched as the man turned and disappeared inside the tavern. "I don't have a good feeling about this," she whispered.

Dominic looked over his shoulder and smiled as he saw the concern in her eyes. He hitched up his belt with his other hand, cleared his throat and gave Leslie's hand a little squeeze. "It'll be all right," he reassured her, "I promise."

"C'mon in," they heard the man say as they entered the tavern. "What can I get ya?"

"Whiskey," Dominic replied.

"And the little lady?"

Leslie's eyes were cautiously scanning the tavern from floor to ceiling. She was lost in her thoughts when she realized all eyes where on her. She looked about nervously and responded softly, "I'll have the same."

The man slapped down two shot glasses and poured the whiskey, spilling it over on to the counter. He watched as Dominic swallowed the drink whole and as Leslie sipped on hers. Leslie coughed and gagged as the drink burned its way down her throat. Dominic started to laugh.

"You kids are in a heap of trouble, aren't ya?" The man's announcement stopped Dominic cold and he returned his glance at the stranger, his lips tightened and his hand reached for Leslie's behind the counter.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Dominic lied.

"Had a group of men here yesterday," the man continued. "They were lookin' for a dark haired union soldier and a young lady that he had taken hostage."

Dominic reached over and took Leslie's whiskey and quickly swallowed the rest of it. "Well, as you can see," he said with as charming of a smile as he could muster, "I am not a union soldier and does she look like someone who doesn't want to be with me?"

Leslie slid her arms around Dominic's waist and laid her head against his neck. The man watched them curiously for a moment. His eyes were steely grey. He didn't blink. His stern demeanor started to make Dominic sweat and his mind began to race, thinking of a way for them to get out of there.

"I wasn't born yesterday, son," the man said with a smirk. "It's obvious that you aren't from these parts and I'd be a fool if I didn't collect that award money those men were offering for your head."

Dominic cleared his throat. "What's stopping you?"

The man's mouth lifted into a crooked smile. "It was something else those men said."

"What was it?"

"Treasure."

Leslie glanced up at Dominic. The man watched her concerned look. "I suspect that you two know a little something about that, don'tcha?"

"Not exactly," Dominic breathed.

"Bullshit," the man retorted in disgust.

"Well, we don't know where it is, if that's what you mean," Dominic quickly replied.

The man wiped the spilled whiskey from the bar & tossed the towel over his shoulder behind him. "How about I help you find it, then?"

"Look, we're not going after any treasure."

"Then what _are_ you doing?"

Leslie released her hold around Dominic's waist. She stepped closer to the bar and stood her toes on the foot rest so she could stand taller and stare the man back in the eye. "Look here, mister," she said with a firm voice, "We're fixin' to stop an injustice. Those men? One of them was my father. Lucas Spencer, ever hear of him?"

The man's face relaxed, his mouth slowly gaped open.

"Yeah. I thought you might," Leslie continued. "We'll let you help us. But remember I have a six-shooter and I know how to use it. You best not be thinking of double crossing us."

The man paused, his eyes still fixated on hers. A few moments passed and his expression relaxed. "Tough lady you got there," the man laughed.

Dominic wasn't sure what had just happened but he watched as Leslie relaxed and leaned her elbow on the bar. The man continued to howl with laughter as he poured two more whiskeys and pushed them towards Dominic and Leslie.

"What just happened here," Dominic asked confused.

Leslie let out a giggle. "Dominic, this is my Uncle Robert," she said.

Dominic's eyes widened and he looked at her like she was crazy. Through his closed mouth he whispered, "What are you doing?"

"Relax, son," Robert slapped his hand down on Dominic's shoulder. "I ain't gonna turn you in."

"Of course he won't," Leslie countered as she watched Robert step from behind the bar and take her into his arms. He picked her up and swung her around playfully.

"We had him, didn't we?" Robert asked.

"I think it may take him a while to recover," Leslie smirked. Dominic continued to look at her confused and bewildered.

"He's your uncle?" Dominic choked.

"Well," Leslie started with a frown, looking at Robert, "not _really_ my uncle. He's Daddy's closest friend."

Dominic ran his fingers through his hair nervously. "Wait. What? His _closest_ friend? And this helps us, _how?_"

"Stand down, soldier," Leslie reached for his arm and gave him a gentle squeeze. "He won't give us away, will you, Uncle Robert?" Leslie gave Robert a little pout and batted her eyes at him.

"You always could sweet talk me, Leslie Lu."

Dominic shot Leslie a weird look.

"Look, I'll give you kids a head start," he countered, "But if your father comes sniffing around here again, I'll have to tell him."

"Couldn't you throw him off our trail," Leslie whined, "just a little? It's for his own good!"

Robert gave Leslie a quizzical glance. "What are you up to?"

"Daddy's in trouble," she said softly. "We can't help him if finds us."

"What kind of trouble?"

"Big trouble."

"Well you kids can't do this on your own."

Dominic watched this exchange in awe. But he'd had enough. "What did you have in mind, then?" He said with a tone of urgency.

Robert reached for his holster from behind the bar and tightened it around his waist. "I'm comin' with ya."


	16. Chapter 16

**Note:** My apologies for the time it's taken for an update. Holiday, family obligations and illness have kept me from doing more. Now with that behind me, I hope to get back onto a schedule. I like to keep a chapter ahead if possible so I am already finishing the next chapter and moving on to Chapter 18. Hopefully I will have something for you to read each week. We'll see how that goes! In the meantime, enjoy & thanks for reading.

* * *

"Where'd you two kids meet?" Robert's voice called out ahead of them. Dominic hesitated, not knowing for sure how to answer Leslie's dear Uncle Robert – _her Daddy's closest friend._ He swallowed nervously.

Robert turned around on his horse and peered back at them. Leslie rested her chin on Dominic's shoulder and gave him a tight squeeze around his waist. "Look," Robert continued, "We have a good day's ride ahead of us. We may as well make some conversation."

"I'd rather concentrate on putting some distance between us and Leslie's father," Dominic explained.

"Ha!" Robert let out a deep laugh. "Lucas Spencer can easily be distracted by the scent of money or the sight of a beautiful woman. Don't you worry about him. I put a decoy out back in town so when he comes around, he'll slow down his pursuit of you."

"What did you do, Uncle Robert?" Leslie laughed.

"Your daddy's got a soft spot for my girl Holly."

"Your girl?" Leslie asked. "Who's Holly?"

"Like I said," Robert continued, "Holly will distract him long enough for us to get to Charleston. Never mind who she is." He turned back again and gave Leslie a knowing glance. "So, why don't you tell me," he continued, "_how_ did you two kids meet?"

"Dominic was caught sleepin' in our barn. He used me to make his escape and took me hostage." Dominic turned and gave her a stern glare. Leslie giggled in response.

Robert said nothing at first. "So, your Daddy was tellin' the truth," he said as he stopped his horse and turned to face them.

Lucifer stopped abruptly. Dominic's mouth fell open. He wanted to say something but couldn't find the words. The truth was that it _was the truth. _ He kidnapped her. There was no explaining his way out this one.

Leslie wrapped her arms tighter around Dominic's waist. He could feel her breath in his ear. He relaxed as best as he could but she could feel him tensing further . "There were many opportunities for me to make my escape," she countered. "But the truth is that I wanted to go with Dominic…and I am glad I did."

Robert watched the young lovers and their looks of defiance. His face softened. "Craving adventure were ya?" Leslie nodded. "Aw, well, I get that. There was a time you couldn't keep me in one place. I had a woman in every port. Hell, it ain't living unless you can feel your heart skip a beat, the whiz of a bullet fly by your ear and giving a chase on a horse, right?"

"I can do without the bullets and chasing horses," Leslie laughed.

"I do like those skipping heartbeats though," Dominic interrupted and he glanced back into her eyes.

"Eck," Robert scoffed in mock disgust. "You kids just stay behind me. I'd rather not be looking at _that."_

Lucas Spencer and his posse arrived in town just as the sun was setting. Their horses cast shadows over the road, letting out tired sighs and dipping their noses into the troughs outside Robert's tavern. Lucas dismounted and stomped into the tavern. His boots kicked up a dust cloud as he stepped inside. A couple regulars glanced up from their glasses at him.

He gritted his teeth on the cigar resting in the corner of his mouth. Stepping up to the bar, he slapped his hand on the counter and slid a silver dollar to the woman standing there wiping down glasses with a towel. Brown curls hung over her eyes. She gave him a wicked smile, her dimples framing her crimson lips. "What'll you have stranger," she asked.

"My men," Lucas grunted, "will have a round of your best whiskey." His eyes wandered from hers to her breasts. They spilled over the top of her corset. He licked his upper lip wantonly.

"What about you?" She responded.

Lucas' eyes darted back to hers. "I'm looking for a girl," he said.

"Well, you've found one."

"_You're no girl_," he growled, his eyes again wandering to her breasts and then back to her eyes.

"No," she continued, "I suppose I'm not a _girl_." She gave a pout as she brushed a curl from her face.

Lucas reached forward and pulled the woman towards him by the neck, his mouth roughly claiming hers. They kissed deeply. He pulled back, "You're all woman, Ms. Sutton," he breathed.

Holly gave him another wicked smile. "How about I get Jessica over there to watch the bar and you and I will go upstairs and figure out where you can find this girl of yours?"

Lucas popped his cigar back into his mouth and grabbed a bottle of open whiskey from the bar. "That sounds alright by me," he countered.

It was dark when Robert, Dominic and Leslie rode into Charleston. Most of the windows of the buildings in town were dark too except for the few that had the glow of a candle or two. In the distance they could hear the random firing of a canon. It was a grim reminder that the war was still raging. Dominic fought back the remorse he felt for abandoning his position in the army. But the feel of Leslie against his back resting her tired head against his shoulder reminded him why.

Their horses sauntered slowly, side-by-side, down the main street in town. They continued until they had gone all the way through and then stopped when the dim lights of town were behind them. "What are we doing?" Dominic asked.

"I think we should camp outside of town," Robert responded.

"Probably a good idea," Dominic nodded, "I don't want to raise any suspicion."

Robert glanced at him through the corner of his eye with a half turned head, "Boy, you reek of suspicion. It's all over your face."

"You," Dominic swallowed hard, "don't like me much?"

Robert shrugged. "I don't know you other than you're a Yankee."

"There's a war going on," Dominic responded, "not a lot of love for Yankees in these parts."

"Oh, I don't care about that," Robert retorted.

"You don't care that I'm a Yankee?"

"Nah," Robert removed his hat and scratched at his sweaty hair. "But I do care what you do to Leslie Lu."

Dominic squirmed nervously. Leslie's eyes opened slowly. She remained silent as she listened to Dominic and Robert talking in low voices. Dominic glanced back at her and looked at her head still against his back. He cleared his throat softly and glanced back at Robert. "I love her," he said softly, "I won't ever hurt her."

Robert nodded slowly and gave Dominic a slight smile. Leslie's heart jolted suddenly. A lump caught in her throat as she felt her eyes well up. Her face grew warm as the ear that rested against his back started to hear his heartbeat begin to race.

_He loves her!_


	17. Chapter 17

Deep in the woods outside Charleston, Robert, Dominic and Leslie set up camp. Morning came quick. Robert woke Dominic with a nudge against his ribs with the toe of his boot. Dominic leapt to his feet suddenly with his eyes darting in every direction. He relaxed when he found Leslie still curled up near the fire where he had left her.

"Relax, son," Robert cautioned. "I just wanted to wake you and let you know that I am heading back into town. You two need to stay here. We're far enough into the trees that I don't think you'll be seen. We need to keep it that way."

"What are you going to do?" Dominic whispered.

"I'm going to nose around, of course," Robert said with a cocky grin. "It's what I do best. I want to see if anyone has ever heard of this Salem Frederickson. And if I happen to run into her Daddy, I can tell him a good lie and throw him off your trail."

"Why are you doing this?"

Robert kicked at the ground. His eyes averted and stared at the dust down at his feet. He glanced over at Leslie. "I promised her mother I'd watch out for her any chance I got," he finally said.

"Leslie's mother?"

Robert nodded.

"Is she…." _Dominic was scared to say it._ "Dead?"

He waited for a while as Robert stared off into space. He wondered if he had struck a nerve and was starting to regret even asking about her. "I don't know," Robert finally answered. "Luke never told me what happened to her. Just said she was gone. Leslie was just a child. I'm not even sure she remembers."

They both let their eyes fall upon the golden locks of Leslie's hair that spilled over her shoulders to the ground. Dominic smiled every time he looked at her. Watching her lay there breathing softly - he could watch her forever. "She looks so much like her mother," Robert sighed. "She was a good woman."

Moments passed in silence. Dominic could tell that Robert was lost in some memory after he had reminisced about Leslie's mother. He watched him pack up his horse, mount and point it in the direction of town. "Like I said," Robert called back to him, "stay here. I don't know when I'll be back but until then, keep a low profile."

Dominic nodded and watched him disappear into a sea of trees. He looked back and found Leslie sitting up on her elbows staring at him with a wry smile. "You're awake," he smiled.

Leslie let out a sleepy yawn. "Where did Uncle Robert go off to?"

"Town," Dominic said simply as he walked back to her. "He told us that we had to stay here."

Leslie stood and brushed off the skirt of her dress. Puffs of dust billowed out around her feet. She pushed her fingers through her hair and pulled the stray strands away from her eyes. Dominic stood there in awe. He was frozen. He couldn't pull his eyes from hers. Her simple beauty had intoxicated him.

She felt a pillar of light burst through a break in the trees and fall over her face. She closed her eyes and basked in the warmth of the morning sunlight. Seeing the light radiate her skin gave Dominic a familiar tightness in his groin. He stepped close to her and thrust his arms around her waist before she had a chance to open her eyes.

Leslie's lashes fluttered open. She was looking up into his eyes, his nose nearly brushing the tip of hers. Feeling her pulse begin to quicken, her breaths became more shallow, her lips parted slowly so that Dominic could see the whiteness of her teeth and the tip of her tongue that slowly started to protrude between them.

Hardly able to control himself, he engulfed her mouth and pushed his tongue past her lips. His arms squeezed her tighter as she let out a moan into his ravishing kiss.

When they parted, he breathed heavily into her ear, "I've been wanting to do that for two days now."

Her amber eyes flashed. Dominic tucked her long hair behind her ears with one hand and pulled her closer with the other. He nuzzled his lips against the side of her cheek and slowly slid them down her neck. Leslie closed her eyes to take in the sensation of his touch. Her thoughts turned to the night before when she heard Dominic declare his love for her to her Uncle Robert.

_Heaven help her. She loved him too!_

Dominic continued to shower kisses down her neck. Leslie popped open the buttons of her dress. He hadn't noticed until he reached her chest and found that it was already exposed and waiting for him. His kisses became deeper and longer. He lingered between her breasts, his tongue lapping the curvature of each mound of flesh.

He had fallen to his knees, his face still buried between her breasts when his hands slid beneath her skirt and slid up the sides of her legs. Leslie glanced to the sky and watched as birds scattered amongst the tops of the trees. Except for the animals that called these woods their home, Dominic and Leslie were all alone. Dominic pulled at her knickers and slid them past her ankles.

It was too late to go back. Leslie could feel her heart pound in her throat as Dominic stood and backed her up towards the nearest tree. Again he consumed her mouth with his - his hands grabbing fistfuls of her skirt and pulling it up towards her knees.

Leslie turned away and felt Dominic's body press against her back. She gasped in response to feeling his hand slide over her thigh and plunge deeply between her legs. He stroked firmly, occasionally a finger would dip in and tease her. The grinding of Leslie's hips against his groin was almost too much for him to bear. With his other hand he loosened the front of his trousers and pulled the back of her skirt up past her waist.

Leslie grasped at leaves and branches frantically. His touch had beguiled her. She could feel the bareness of her backside against his fumbling fingers and the firmness of his grip as he pulled one of her legs open. He found her center warm and inviting. She swallowed him deep with her walls as he impaled her deeply. Dominic grinded against her in slow deep thrusts. Her bottom lip sunk into her mouth, her teeth bit down with intensity. They continued to pound against each other in a slow erotic dance. Dominic's hands slid to her gaping blouse and pulled it open, spilling her breasts out into his waiting palms. He gripped them tightly and plunged further. Leslie's breaths became ragged. She could feel a swelling deep within her and was about to scream when Dominic stopped, withdrew from her and spun her around towards him.

His brow glistened. He gave her a small smile and then reached for her waist and lifted her around his. Engorged and pulsating he felt her melt around him slowly. Dominic's eyes rolled back into his head. She rode him slowly at first, taking every inch of him into her. Her inner walls squeezed and milked him with each of his thrusts. She was ravenous and merciless in her passion. She sank on to him faster and harder, panting deeper into his ear as she clung tightly around his shoulders. Dominic could hardly contain his screams, pulling his face from her neck he let out a noise so primal, it sent a rush of heat coursing through Leslie's abdomen and spilling out past her thighs.

Dominic's cheek came to a rest over Leslie's sweat beaded and heaving breasts. He could feel her pulse racing against his face. He gave her a tender kiss over her left breast and then looked up at her. She was returning his stare, searching his eyes, memorizing the contours of his face.

"I," he breathed deeply & paused. She smiled sweetly at him, her cheeks flushed with that post-love making glow. He couldn't get the words out. He was just lost in her gaze.

"What is it?" She whispered.

Dominic licked at his bottom lip. He cleared his throat slightly and paused for a moment longer. "I love you."

Leslie said nothing in return. He searched her eyes for any kind of reciprocation but found none. He grew nervous but only for a moment. _She just had to feel something too._ He thought to himself. You just don't make love to a person like this and feel nothing.

Leslie lips slowly curved into a smile. She leaned closer to his face and placed them against his forehead softly. Her hands slid up his neck and cupped his jaw-line. Pulling her lips away from his sticky brow, she stared back into his searching eyes and through tears she croaked, "I love you back."


	18. Chapter 18

Leslie paced impatiently in front of Dominic. Her hands sat on her hips with her fingers tapping nervously. He glanced up at her. "You ok?" He finally summoned the courage to ask.

She squinted and peered through the trees. "I can't see a damned thing," she retorted angrily.

"I think that's the point," Dominic scoffed.

"Really?" Leslie shot him a cold look.

"What the hell," Dominic stammered back. "I say we back up a few hours and go back to our favorite tree."

Leslie's hands dropped to her sides. Her head bowed slightly as she closed her eyes and let out a little laugh. "I'm sorry," she finally admitted. "I'm just worried."

"About what?"

"Daddy. This thing just doesn't feel right. Don't you think Uncle Robert's been gone a long time?"

Dominic stood and walked up behind Leslie and wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned her head back and rested it against his chest. "Yes," Dominic agreed. "I _do_ think he's been gone a long time."

"This isn't good."

"What do you suggest we do?"

Leslie thought for a moment and pulled away to continue her pacing. Dominic watched as she slowly moved back and forth in front of him. After a few moments she stopped suddenly. "We need to go into town and find him."

"But he said we should stay here," Dominic protested.

"Really, Private Perelli," Leslie scoffed as she hoisted on her boots. "Haven't you ever broken the rules?"

Dominic slapped his suspenders over his shoulders and loosened Lucifer's reins from a tree. Leslie stepped into his cupped hands and threw a leg over Lucifer's saddle. Dominic leapt up behind her. His mouth grazed her ear softly. "I've been breaking them for over a week now," he said with a growl. And with that he slammed his heals into Lucifer's flanks and the horse bolted quickly into the sea of trees.

* * *

Dusk had settled over Charleston. The town wasn't as busy and bustling with energy like Leslie had remembered it. She would visit often as a child but now in the throws of war and it was only a shadow of what it used to be. Residents would hold up inside their homes early in the evening. There was hardly anyone walking the streets.

Dominic tied Lucifer's reign to a post and with Leslie's hand in his, he entered the only open tavern in town. They found a table in a darkened corner and sat down.

"What are we doing?" Leslie asked quietly.

"Taverns are good places to catch up on local gossip. I figured we'd sit a while in here and see if we learn anything."

"What'll ya have?" A voice grunted over them.

Leslie and Dominic's eyes slowly glanced up and found a barmaid standing over them. Her hips were wide. Her breasts were full. They filled out the peasant top she was wearing that barely clung to her shoulders. She had a wad of tobacco tucked behind her bottom lip. She stared at them with empty eyes and then turned and spit tobacco juice on to the floor.

_Charming, Leslie thought to herself._

"Beer," Dominic answered, leaning back in his chair and hooking his thumbs on to his holster. His fingers drummed the handle of the revolver at his hip.

The barmaid's eyes glanced down and then back at Dominic unimpressed by his show of bravado. "Uh huh," she grunted. "What about you?" She turned her gaze to Leslie who returned it with a nervous smile.

"Nothing for me thanks."

"Look, you come in here, you have to drink," the lady said with a raised voice.

Dominic watched as other patrons sat quietly nursing their beers. A few looked up to see what the commotion was but quickly returned to their drinks.

"Fine. A beer."

Dominic was amused by Leslie's nervousness. The way she kept pulling at the ends of her hair and straightening her skirt made him want to laugh. Leslie caught his stare. "You laughing at me?"

"No! I would never do that." He kicked his foot forward and tapped her foot playfully with his toe. "Relax," he breathed.

Leslie let out a deep sigh. "Sleepy place," she observed.

"There's gotta be somebody who's seen something," Dominic remarked with exasperation. "I wonder if the bartender has."

Leslie turned and looked over at the bar and its disinterested keeper. "I'm not sure he notices anything," she said.

"I'm going to go ask him."

Leslie moved to go with him but he put his hand out and stopped her. "I'll go. You wait here. I'll just be over there."

She watched as Dominic made his way across the tavern and lean against the bar. She couldn't make out a word he said to the bartender but she could feel the hairs on the back of her neck begin to stand as she felt the presence of someone behind her. Leslie thought about screaming. But instead she turned and glanced back at the shadowing figure standing over her.

Leslie could hardly contain her delight when she discovered a familiar face smiling down at her. She stood and threw her arms around his neck and exclaimed, "I'm so happy to see you!"

The ruckus they caused didn't go unnoticed. Between Leslie's squeals and the stranger wrapping his arms around her waist and twirling his girl into the air, Dominic was quick to abandon the barkeep and go stop whateverwas taking place in the corner of the tavern.

He walked up just as the man put Leslie back on her feet and buried a kiss deep onto her cheek. Leslie's face was flushed. Her hands reached up for the strangers face and gave him a little squeeze.

"What's uh… what's going on here?"

Leslie's hands held on to the strangers. Her eyes could hardly peel themselves away. But she could feel Dominic's agitation grow and noticed her companion's eyes looking over at Dominic in search of an introduction.

"I'm sorry," Leslie laughed. "I am just so excited."

"I can see that," Dominic retorted.

"Oh!" Leslie gasped. "Dominic, this is LJ."

"Oh kaaaaaay….." Dominic glanced at LJ. "No offense LJ…but who _are_ you?"

LJ thrust his hand towards Dominic. "Nice to meet your acquaintance. I'm Lucas Spencer." He paused to catch Dominic's stunned reaction. "Junior," he continued with a smirk.

What Dominic had wanted to say caught deep within his throat. He choked back hard and stood silent and wide eyed in front of LJ Spencer. He took LJ's hand tentatively. The awkward silence was palpable. Leslie couldn't help but stifle her giggles.

LJ glanced at his sister, still grasping Dominic's hand. "Mind telling me little sister what you're up to?"

Dominic pulled his hand away and thrust it deep into one of his pockets. The other hand swept up through his hair – a nervous trait that Leslie had grow accustomed to and found quite charming. Her cheeks flushed pink as she caught herself watching Dominic squirm. "I'm sure you already know," she finally responded.

"Well, I know what I've heard," he said matter of factly. "But I want to hear it from you."

"How much time you got?"

LJ folded his arms impatiently. "All the time in the world," he said.

Leslie patted down the wrinkles in her skirt in vain. Dominic watched intently as she struggled for the right words to tell her brother.

"Look," LJ pointed to the door, "I have a safer place for us to talk. How about we get out of here?"

Dominic's eyes shot around the tavern. He looked for anyone who could be listening in but found nobody showing any interest. Leslie glanced quickly at him and nodded. "It's ok," she reassured. "We can trust LJ."

"If you say so," Dominic retorted. "I am just worried about who we're going to run into next. You seem to know everybody."

LJ smiled broadly. "That's what happens when you belong to one of the most influential families in the south!" LJ stretched out his arm towards the door and urged his sister to leave the tavern.

Dominic reluctantly followed and muttered under his breath. "Looks like this is my lucky week."

They followed LJ up the street and around the corner. He stopped in front of the sheriff's office. His keys clinked against the door that stuck when he tried to open it.

Dominic turned his head towards Leslie's ear and whispered. "Sheriff's office?"

Leslie reached for her skirt and lifted it as she entered over the threshold. She threw Dominic a quick shush and hurried inside.

LJ closed and locked the door behind him. Before he could turn back, Dominic was in his face. "Listen, I don't know what we're doing in a sheriff's office & I don't much care. What I do care about is that we don't stay here." He put his hand over his revolver, his eyes stayed focused on LJ and what he might do next.

LJ's gaze fell to the gun on Dominic's hip. "Would you relax," he scoffed. "You're safe here. I'm not arresting you. But you do have my sister with you. Word has reached us that we should take you dead or alive. Of course those orders come from my father and well, he doesn't speak for the law. Know what I mean?"

Dominic nodded. "Then what do you want?"

"I want to know what your plan is. You obviously have no intention of hurting my sister. I can see that. But weird things have been happening around here since you obsconded with her last week."

"Such as?"

"Well, my father, for one! He never enlists the help of the law and yet I was the first person he came to. And then this morning there was a kidnapping."

"Who?" Leslie could feel her heart begin to race.

"You _know_ who," LJ shot her a look. "What was Robert doing here?"

"Uncle Robert was taken?" Leslie's mouth gaped. "By WHO?"

"Tell me what you know about Salem Frederickson." LJ fell back into the chair behind the desk in the corner. He threw is his legs up on the desk and leaned back ready to hear his sister's tale.

Leslie shot a quick look to Dominic. He gave her a little shrug, a nod and mouthed the words "_tell him._"


	19. Chapter 19

Dominic & Leslie hunkered down behind some bushes. They peered through the branches at a small whistle stop about 15 miles outside of Charleston. They had hardly slept a wink since telling LJ the whole story about the illegal ammunitions being sent to the North.

A lone lantern swung from the corner of the ramshackle roof of the train stop. The train line was run down. Not many traveled through these days since the north had set up a blockade in the harbor and were likely monitoring the comings and goings of southern trains. Mostly northern army trains traveled these tracks now.

They said nothing. They watched as LJ trotted across a field and slipped to the side of the shack and wipe at its only window. He pushed some sludge off the glass and peered into the shack. Inside he saw Robert tied to a chair. His hands were behind his back, his feet bound and a rag shoved into his mouth. His head hung low, dried blood covering his right temple and dirty sweaty hair lying in greasy strands over his eyes.

Around the front of the shack stood a shadowy figure holding a rifle. In the distance could be heard the rumbling of an oncoming engine and the familiar smell of the coal steam that billowed from its chimney.

LJ made his way back to Dominic & Leslie and joined them behind the brush.

"He's in there," he panted. "Roughed up pretty good, too."

"LJ, what's going to happen?" Leslie grabbed at her brother's arm and squeezed.

"Well, I knew there was more going on when father came through here the other day. He's pretty mad having to chase after you. Almost like it was a bother – like there was something else he needed to be doing."

Dominic sat there listening intently. He looked back at Leslie and observed her concerned look. "I've made a mess of things, haven't I?" She asked.

"You're his little girl," LJ reassured. "Of course he'd go after you. But there's something big going on."

"Yeah, he's profiteering and killing soldiers," Dominic growled.

LJ shot him an icy stare. "Listen, I know you fancy my sister but this is our father you're talking about. He may always be on the opposite side of the law from me but blood's thicker than water. You know what I mean?"

Dominic knew it was futile to discuss it further. He sat back on his haunches and let his hands come to a rest on his hips. "What's your plan?" He asked.

LJ bit at his lip and glanced back at the shack.

"You don't have one, do you?" Dominic said with a bit of sarcasm.

"Do you have a problem, soldier?" LJ shot back angrily.

Dominic looked over at Leslie. Her eyes pleaded for civility at first but then turned to a stern stare. Dominic wasn't sure why he was being like this. He was kicking himself inside for it. He shook his head. "No," he replied, "I don't have a problem. I apologize."

"All right, then," LJ pulled his pistol from his side and cocked it. "There's only one man over there. I say we take him out."

Dominic nodded in agreement. He placed a kiss on Leslie's cheek and told her to stay put. Leslie watched from the bushes as LJ and Dominic both made their way to the whistle stop – each taking one side.

They both waited for the opportune time to strike. The guard paced slowly not really paying much attention to what was happening around him. Just as he let out a huge yawn, LJ jumped from the shadows. He clocked the man over the head hard just as Dominic came running from the other side and kicked in the door to the shack.

Robert wearily glanced up, not able to make out the faces of the men that had burst into the room. He felt the tugging at his hands as the ropes began to loosen and the rag being pulled from his mouth. His eyes blinked quickly. LJ lifted Robert's head up slowly. "LJ?" Robert gasped. "What are you doing here?"

LJ gave him a wry smile. "By the looks of things, saving your ass."

He helped Robert to his feet and asked him if he was ok enough to high tail it out of there. Robert nodded and caught Dominic's eye. "I see you met Leslie's brother," he coughed. "Where's our girl?"

"Just outside," Dominic pointed to the door. "If it's ok with both of you, I think we should postpone these pleasantries until we all get of out of here before Salem finds out."

They had just stepped out the door when they heard the familiar sound of the cocking of a gun. The men stopped abruptly at the sight of Leslie being held by a man with his pistol against her head. Behind him were 6 horses, each mounted by a man with a darkened face. The center horse stood taller than the rest. Atop it sat a stubby looking man with slicked bangs combed over from the sides, sticking to his forehead. He held his hat in his hands that sat at his lap. He flapped the hat back and forth against the horse's neck. "Look what we have here," he hissed.

Dominic and LJ grabbed for their pistols. The remaining men lifted their rifles defensively just as Leslie let out a scream behind the dirty hand that covered her mouth.

"A bunch of brave boys we have here," Salem scoffed. "But stupid. You've given me a gift tonight, gentlemen. I thought Lucas' ol' friend, Robert was a fine hostage…" His voice trailed off as he dismounted the horse and came around Leslie and stopped right in front of her face. She could feel his hot breath against her cheek. He smelled of tobacco and whiskey. Leslie felt the bile creep up from her stomach and burn the back of her throat. She closed her eyes in disgust as Salem reached for her hair and lifted it to his nose and took a sniff. "But you delivered me a better one," he grunted.

Dominic felt his blood begin to coarse in his veins. His face grew hot and all he wanted to do was snap that chubby neck of Salem Frederickson. Salem got back on the horse and ordered the man holding Leslie to put her up on the horse with him. Her hands were bound tightly in front of her. Her stomach lurched in response to Salem's touch as he slid his arm around her waist. "This one is a much better way to draw Spencer out of wherever he's been hiding," he hissed as he nuzzled the side of Leslie's neck and placed a kiss below her ear.

Both Dominic and LJ's hands dropped limp to their sides as one of the black faced men came over and ripped their pistols away. Salem forced his hat on to his fat head and turned his horse towards the darkend woods. "Tell your Daddy hello, for me!" He called out as he galloped way. "And thank him for the souvenir!"

LJ, Dominic and Robert stood silent and helpless as the mob withdrew into the darkness. They could hear Leslie's cries bellow out as Salem disappeared into the trees. The sound of her sobs trailed off quickly and before they knew it, she was gone.


	20. Chapter 20

**Note:** It's taking me longer to continue this story due to other commitments. I am having to get to this during my free time. I apologize for it slowing down. I'll try to update as often as I can. In the meantime, I have corrected the spelling of Lesley's name :)

* * *

Dominic took off running. His feet pounded hard against the dirt and rocks as he tried in vain to take after Salem and his mob. He found Lucifer where he had left him and the other horses, quietly eating and oblivious. LJ and Robert hurried after him but by the time they had reached the horses, Dominic had already mounted and taken off in the direction he had seen the mob go.

Dominic gripped at the reins tightly and kicked forcefully at Lucifer's flanks. The horse bolted and ran with tremendous speed into the darkness. LJ and Robert took off after Dominic, making an almost futile effort to catch up.

Dominic crouched behind some trees peering into the darkness towards a small camp. A single campfire crackled in the center. It was surrounded by the men who had run off with Lesley. Dominic's eyes searched for any sign of her.

"Do you see her?" LJ panted as he fell to his knees behind the tree.

"No."

"This can't be good."

"I wasn't that far behind them. I don't know how Salem could get away." Dominic choked back tears. He bit at his bottom lip in anger and frustration.

"These are his men," LJ reassured. "He wouldn't be far away."

Dominic glanced over his shoulder. "Where's Robert?"

"He went to find my father. But if I know my father, he's already on our trail. He can only be distracted by a beautiful woman for so long."

Dominic's eyes dropped to the ground. He shook his head slowly, his fingers combing through his hair nervously. "If I don't die rescuing your sister, your father will kill me for sure."

LJ slapped his hand down on Dominic's shoulder and gripped it firmly. "Don't you worry about him," he whispered, "Father doesn't kill people. He just maims them real bad."

"Thanks. That makes me feel so much better."

In the distance towards the camp they heard a commotion. Salem emerged from behind the horses with his hand squeezed around Lesley's upper arm. He pulled her forward and forced her to the ground. "Damn, whore!" He kicked his boot into the dirt and sent dust flying towards her face.

Salem fell back onto a log and messaged his groin. He winced in pain and pulled his gun and pointed it towards her. "Not a single sound or move from ya," he growled. "This bullet's got your name on it."

Dominic's eyes narrowed as he stared down Salem vowing to himself that he would do more than kick him where it counted. He watched as Lesley pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms about them. Her hair was tangled mess that hung over her face. Her dress was ripped at the shoulder, her skin exposed and bleeding. She rocked slowly with her eyes fixated on the flames of the campfire. Dominic recognized that look. He had seen it many times in the men he fought along side during many battles. The look was empty and devoid of emotion. Dominic's eyes squeezed shut at the thought of what must have put Lesley into this trance. He wanted nothing more than to rip Salem apart with his bare hands.

"We won't be able to take all of them alone," LJ whispered.

Dominic hated to admit that LJ was right. "What do you suggest, then?"

"Salem isn't stupid," LJ continued. "He knows that we'll be coming after them. He's doing this to draw my father out."

"Your sister could get caught in the crossfire," Dominic muttered through gritted teeth.

"Well, you and I will make sure that doesn't happen," LJ retorted. "Right?"

"Yeah," Dominic muttered in response as he turned back and stared over Lesley's curled up form.

LJ sat back against a tree. He followed Dominic's stare as it had yet to waiver from watching Lesley rocking back and forth in front the fire. "You love her," he said simply. "Don'tcha?"

Dominic didn't look back. He traced the contours of Lesley's shape with his eyes. He felt himself get lost in the glow that reflected off her flaxen hair. "Yes," he said. "I love her."

"Well, that didn't take long, did it?"

"Your sister…." Dominic stammered. "She bewitches me. She has since the moment I first laid eyes on her."

"I'm not sure I want to hear you talk about my sister like this," LJ smiled.

Dominic managed to crack a small smile. "No, I suppose I wouldn't either if I were you."

LJ crawled back over and spied the mob through the bushes. "I'm not sure when Robert will find my father. But I sure as hell don't want to wait."

"Me either," Dominic replied. "I'm open to suggestions."

"Well, those men will fall asleep eventually," LJ said as he pulled out a knife from his boot.

"We don't have any guns. And I don't think that knife of yours will be enough to persuade them to let Lesley go."

"No, I suppose not," LJ retorted as he dug the tip of the blade into the dirt. "What we need is a distraction. How good is your horsemanship?"

What was left of the campfire smoldered and smoked slowly. All of the men, save one – the look out – had fallen asleep. Lesley pretended to sleep as well. She curled her arm under her head and through half opened eyes followed the look out as he paced in front of the horses.

From the corner of her eye, she watched as a figure darted between the horses in the shadows. The moonlight spilled down in a single beam and fell upon a familiar face. LJ, laying on his stomach brought a finger to his lips and silently urged Lesley to shush. As the watchman stepped in front of him, LJ leapt to his feet and pulled his arm around the man's neck and squeezed tightly. The man crumbled to his knees. Silenty, LJ removed the guns and ammunition from the other remaining men, occasionally casting a look back at Lesley who watched him silently.

LJ marched up the hill into the darkness. He secured a safe spot and dumped the weapons, save one rifle, into a ravine. His finger squeezed over the trigger and the gun let out a loud blast that reverberated through the woods. The mob's horses let out startled cries and the men jumped to their feet and stumbled into each other in dazed confusion. Lesley stood quickly and tugged at the ropes around her wrists but stopped as she heard the thundering of hooves emerge from a cloud of dust. It was Dominic. He was atop Lucifer who was baring down hard towards her. Lesley stood frozen, watching as Salem stirred from his slumber and pointed the barrel of shotgun right at Dominic.

Lucifer didn't slow down. Faster he pounded towards her. Lesley didn't know what to do. She tried to scream as she was sure that Salem would pull the trigger and that would be it for the man she loved. Dominic's eyes never waivered from hers. As Lucifer came closer, Dominic slid from the saddle and crouched down Lucifer's left side. With the reigns tightly wrapped in his fingers, his right hand gripping the horn of the saddle, he reached down with his left hand and slid his arm around Lesley's waist. She threw her bound hands around his neck. Dominic pulled her safely up behind him, not once slowing the horse down. The very act of this rescue took Lesley's breath away. Her arms were still around him, the rope digging against his skin and hers. She looked back to see Salem taking his shot and squeezed her eyes shut praying hard that he'd miss his target.

The thunderous explosion from Salem's gun was eclipsed by the pain he felt as his rifle was shot from his hand. LJ shot and re-cocked the gun quickly, shooting again at Salem and his men that had dove for cover behind some rocks. He could hear them cry out, desperately searching for their weapons which were nowhere to be found. Salem ordered them to mount and take after Dominic and Lesley. But their horses had scattered in response to the gun fire. Helplessly, they watched as their prisoner was spirited away.

Dominic didn't look back. LJ had told him to grab Lesley and run. So he kept Lucifer tearing down the path. His heart raced. His mouth had gone dry. He reached up and felt the skin of Lesley's hands that had tightened around them. Her head was against his back. She listened to the pounding of his heart. Dominic wanted nothing more than to stop and release Lesley from the ropes about her wrists and take her into his arms. The guilt he felt for putting her in danger consumed him. His one purpose now was to get as far away from Salem as possible.

The duo kept racing through the darkness. Dominic didn't know where they were going and wasn't quite so sure now why they even thought they could take on this endeavor themselves. He could feel Lucifer grow weak beneath him. The horse struggled to keep up with the pace. Lucifer's breathing grew shallow and Dominic knew they had to stop.

Dawn was just breaking. He could make out a faint outline of the mountains ahead of them. Everything looked gray and colorless in the early morning shadows. A creek gurgled near by. He slowed and let Lucifer's nose nuzzle the top of the water.

Lesley hadn't said a word. He could feel her heart beat against his back. His head sank back and he closed his eyes to ponder just how close he had come to losing her. Dominic slid off the horse and pulled Lesley down slowly – her hands still bound and squeezing about his neck. She clung to him tightly, her face buried deep in his neck. With his one arm he pulled her closer to him as he wrapped Lucifer's reins around nearest tree.

Dominic pulled Lesley's arms off his neck and tugged at the ropes at her wrists. Her hair hung in whispsy strands over her eyes. He couldn't see her face but feel her breath as it fell over his shaking fingers untying her hands. The ropes slipped free and fell into the dirt. Her hands were free - scarred and dirty they reached for his face and pulled him closer to her. He desperately swatted the hair from her eyes and could see her tear stained cheeks glistening in the faint glow of daybreak.

Lesley felt the sting of her tears as they fell across her chapped face. She entwined her fingers tightly in his hair and pulled him closer, her mouth enveloping his. Frantically his tongue penetrated her lips. His arms glided tightly around her waist. Breathless he pulled away from her, his lips desperately kissing her cheeks, her eyes, her forehead and her neck. Every inch of her face he wanted to remember. Amidst her moistened cheeks he could feel his own tears sting his eyes.

"I thought I lost you forever," he gasped.

"That'll never happen," she whispered back.


	21. Chapter 21

**Note: **It's a short one...but I hope you like it anyway ;)

* * *

"We can't stay here long," Dominic said softly. Lesley lay with her back against his chest, his arms were draped over her loosely. She held his hands against her chest. She reached down and softly kissed them.

"What are we going to do?" She asked.

"I wish I could say I had this great plan," Dominic finally admitted. "But anything past getting you back…I have no idea. We're separated from your brother and Robert. I'm sure Salem has found some way to get back after us. Your father can't be too far behind."

"Do you have any _good_ news?"

Dominic let out a quick laugh. "No, not really."

"Well, we could go after the treasure," Lesley said matter of factly.

"Excuse me?"

Lesley pulled away and turned to face Dominic. "Salem isn't very smart," she said with a smirk.

"And?"

"He told me where he's hidden the money."

"Now, how in the hell did you get that kind of information from him?" Dominic said with his mouth agape, his eyes widened with arousal by Lesley's sudden confidence and the way she bit at her lip.

"He's just as I remember him," she began. Dominic could see the look on her face change to disgust and watched as she tried to shake the thoughts she had out of her mind. "He's quite the talker once you get him going."

"Ugh!" Dominic groaned and thrust his fingers up into his hair. It was a habit of his that Lesley found amusing. Anything that bothered him, his first instinct was the run those fingers through that mane of his. "You didn't!" He stammered.

Lesley returned her own look of disgust. "Really?" She asked in mock surprise. "I didn't do _anything_," she continued, her voice slightly higher than it was a moment ago. "I just got him distracted a little and he just let it all hang out."

"Eck!" Dominic squeezed his eyes shut. "Please spare me the details."

"Believe me," she laughed, "There _isn't much_ to talk about. Besides he quit talking as soon as got him good with my knee!"

"Really?"

Lesley let out a giggle. "He's hidden it in a cave."

"What cave?"

"Well, he said it was a cave not far from where we were. Up in the mountains." She nodded over towards the mountains in the distance. "I suspect those mountains are the ones he was referring to. He said it was a place no white man dared to venture and where the red man went to die."

"Sounds like a _great_ place," Dominic retorted, his eyes cast upon the mountains that loomed in the distance.

He sat for a moment silent, his eyes still fixated towards the distance. He bit at his bottom lip – deep in thought. Lesley waved her hand I front of his face quickly. "Hello?" She asked, "Anyone in there?"

"You sure it's up there?" Dominic finally muttered.

"Pretty sure."

He fell silent again and thought some more. Dominic pulled out his revolver and opened the barrel. Lesley watched his concerned look as he pulled his remaining bullets – all five of them – from his pocket. He let the bullets roll around in his palm for a bit and then glanced up into Lesley's eyes. "This is all we have," he said hoarsely.

Lesley cupped her hand over his and closed his fingers down on to the bullets. She reached for his lips with hers, pressing firmly against his chest, her fingers slowly glided up around his neck and wrapped themselves in the tussled locks of his hair. Dominic fell forward and enveloped her into his arms, his return kiss forceful and demanding. He slid his hand back into his pocket and dropped the bullets inside as Lesley desperately tugged at the buttons on his shirt and pulled it open.

"Let's worry about that," she gasped into his mouth just as his hand burst into an opening in her dress and cupped her breast. "Later!" She cried.

Dominic tugged at Lesley's dress and ripped it open exposing her breasts. Her nipples hardened instantly. His mouth fell over one as he squeezed the other in the palm of his hand. She moaned deeply into his kiss, her hips raised to his and rubbed provocatively against his groin. Lesley yanked the shirt from Dominic's shoulders, her fingers sliding over his bare shoulders, arms and chest. She felt empowered and free. The thought that any moment danger loomed excited her. She couldn't help but think that perhaps they were being watched. She pushed Dominic onto his back and straddled his thighs.

Dominic gasped for breath and watched Lesley loosen his trousers. Her hair hung over her eyes, the ends playfully teasing her exposed breasts. She pulled his trousers past his hips and leaned forward and pressed her lips against his abdomen. Dominic reached for her hair and stroked her head as she planted soft kisses over his stomach and chest. He hardly had time to realize what was to happen next. The feel of her over him sent him into a trance. His hands dropped from her hair to his side as he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. Lesley's kisses trailed down his side, over his belly button and across his hip. Totally relaxed, Dominic felt as if could fall asleep right there.

Dominic's eyes flew open. His groin had grown increasingly tight. He felt Lesley's fingers dig into his thighs as he sank deeper into her throat. He looked down at her in great surprise. His eyes widened as his head fell back against the ground. His breathing became quicker and he could feel his heart begin to race. The feel of her mouth around him was almost too much to bear. He choked back hard, his fingers clinched tightly. Again he glanced down towards her and he could see her looking up at him through wisps of hair. His groin tightened even more sending her moaning in response.

Dominic felt his mouth get sticky and dry. He tried desperately to say something but whenever he opened his mouth nothing came out. Lesley's hand cupped the base of his shaft and stroked softly. His hands slammed into the dirt, his eyes rolling back into his head. "Lesley!" He gasped between breaths. "Oh, God!"

She released her hold on him and before he could open his eyes again, she was over his chest, her lips on his and her tongue searching the deepest recesses of his mouth. Dominic could feel a pulsation where her mouth once was. He was desperate to finish what she started and lifted the fabric of her skirt up her legs and reached hungrily with his fingers to pull her knickers off. Slowly, she grinded up against him. In frustration he ripped at the fabric and tore open her undergarments.

Lesley's knees squeezed against his sides as he impaled her slowly. He felt the coolness of her breasts rocking against his skin as she thrust against him. Dominic felt her walls squeeze about him. She milked him slowly at first but steadily her thrusts grew faster as she raised herself upright, her palms laying flat against his chest. Just when Dominic thought she couldn't get any more raw, Lesley let out a a deep loud moan. Her thrusts slowed as she lifted herself up and down his swollen rod. Her fingers sensuously slid over his nipples as she squeezed tighter. Dominic sank into her deeper. The flood was intense and shattering. He sat up quickly and wrapped his arms around her tightly. His face fell against her neck. Still inside her, she squeezed around him in quick pulses. Dominic lapped at her neck with his tongue, nibbling softly.

Lesley continued to slowly rise and fall over him, showering kisses across his cheeks and eyes. He pulled her even closer and placed one last kiss upon her lips. Their eyes met and time – for a moment - seemed to stop.

"Let's go get that treasure," he growled with a smile.


	22. Chapter 22

**Note:** I know y'all thought I abandoned this story. I have NOT. I just haven't had the time to devote to it. So, I will update as I can. I am sorry it's taken so long! Thank you for sticking with me though!

* * *

Lesley waited quietly behind a large rock. She twisted her hair around her fingers as she stared blankly at the bushes in front of her. A smile crept to her lips as thoughts of Dominic played over and over in her head. She was deliriously happy despite the danger surrounding them…despite the fact she had only known him such a short time. She was sure he was _who_ she was meant to be with. And she was sure that finding this treasure would not only exonerate her father, but be exactly what they needed to convince her father that Dominic was a man of honor.

She shook these and the wanton thoughts she was having about her earlier encounter with Dominic from her mind and peered around the rock towards a series of caves precariously perched on the cliff-side above her. The sun beat down over her, casting a bright light into her eyes and preventing her from seeing anything clearly. Lesley shaded her brow and squinted towards the caves searching for any sign of Dominic.

Turning back, Lesley found the barrel of a gun pointing between her eyes. She gasped at the sight of the toothless man in front her. Dirt was smudged on his face and caked in the creases of his knuckles. He smiled broadly – a large string of spit slimed over the corner of his mouth and dripped off of his chin. "Lookie at who I found," he grunted as his eyes cast towards her breasts. Lesley's let out a deep breath sending the strands of hair over eyes out past her nose and coming to a rest over her left cheek. She said nothing.

The man's arm slid around her waist and he pulled her up against him. Her stomach churned as his rancid breath blew into her face. She could feel him stiffen against her hip and she choked in disgust. He grinded his groin against her and laughed, "It looks like my lucky day."

"Let 'er go, Johnny," a voice called out behind the man. Lesley tilted her head and glanced over foul-breath Johnny and saw Salem perched high on his horse.

"I reckon we can have some fun with this one!" Johnny called out. "She looks like my sister!" He let out a strange cackle and squeezed Lesley harder.

"I said, 'let 'er go!'" Salem cocked his gun and pointed it at Johnny. Johnny looked back at Salem and released his grip on Lesley once he spied the barrel of Salem's pistol pointed at his head. Salem lifted the gun and pushed the brim of his hat up with the end of the barrel and leaned forward with his elbow on the horn of his saddle. Clumsily pointing his pistol at Lesley he smiled, "She's not going to cause any trouble now, is she?"

Lesley shoulders dropped in defeat as she shook her head and stepped forward towards Salem's horse. "I'm surprised to find you here, Miss Spencer," Salem said with a hint of sarcasm. "I would have thought you run off with that soldier of yours and be halfway to Virginia by now."

"You know why I had to come here, Salem," Lesley hissed.

"Please," Salem scoffed, "enlighten me."

"I intend to exonerate my father!"

"No," Salem responded calmly, "You came to steal what is rightfully mine!"

"Rightfully? You framed my father. He could hang for what you've done!"

"We're at war, Missy!" Salem growled. It sounded like thunder. The men behind him jumped with a start. "War's messy," he continued, "and your father's been taking advantage of me for too long. It's time for a little payback."

"What are you going to do?"

"Ambush," Salem responded simply, "Your daddy is on his way here now. Seems we have some loose lips in this outfit!" He tilted his head to the right and yelled over his shoulder.

Johnny, who had been biting at his dirty nails glanced up, "Hey, I was drunk off my ass that night!"

"Yeah?" Salem yelled back with a laugh, "So was your sister when I had her over that whiskey barrel at your Daddy's distillery!"

Johnny's lips began to quiver in anger. He clumsily reached for his pistol but before he could even get it free from his holster, Salem shot him dead.

Lesley jumped at the sound of the shot. Salem's pistol, still smoking pointed back at her. "Get over to that there rock and I don't want to hear another word from ya."

Dominic's brow was dripping with sweat. Beads slithered over the brim of his nose and into his eyes. He pawed at his face to wipe the sweat away as he crawled deeper into the cave. Light was scarce. What little of it there was, was being blocked by Dominic's body. He shifted to the side and pushed his back against the rock to let the light in past him.

Then he saw it.

It was a faint sparkle at first but as his eyes came into focus he spied the glimmer of gold. He grabbed for some flint from his boot and smashed it between some rocks. Sparks twitched a few times but then finally ignited the wad of paper that Dominic was gripping in his fingers. Dominic thrust the burning paper forward and looked into an opening in the rock that opened up into a larger area of the cave. Feeling the flames dance over his fingertips, Dominic dropped the burning paper to the ground and stepped over it with his boot.

Having pushed his way through the opening, Dominic stood in the cavern and followed a beam of light that fell through a break in the rocks over his head and onto the pile of gold, barrels of rum and a stock pile of weapons sitting in front of him.

"Wow!" He gasped.

He wasn't sure how they'd empty the cave or even if they should try. He thrust a gold bullion into his pocket to show Lesley and crawled back towards the cave opening. _He'd left her alone long enough._

Lesley was brought closer to the cave by Salem's men. She could see the area was surrounded. Men on horses were perched high above them. Others sat behind trees. A large waterfall gushed over the rocks above them and fell at least another 300 feet past them into a fast running river below. _There's no escaping, she thought to herself._

Her hands were bound in front of her with thick rope. She reached up with her clinched fingers and brushed away her hair from her brow. The man next to her kept his pistol pointed at her head but hardly noticed her checking things out as he busily scratched at the back of his neck and bit at his fingernails.

Salem crouched behind his horse and watched as he spied a small contingent of men make their way through the trees. Lesley followed his gaze, her mouth dropping as she spied her father and Uncle Robert leading the way. Salem looked back at her with his beady eyes and gave her a stern yet silent warning. Slowly he placed his finger against his lips and jiggled the barrel of his gun in the air.

Lesley desperately darted her eyes from Salem to her father to the cliffs above. She could feel her heart pound deeper in her chest as rifles from all sides pointed straight at her father. Things began to move in slow motion as she could hear the cocking of the guns and feel every hair on the back of her neck stand straight up.

_All was quiet. _

In her desperation she stood and started running towards Salem. The man guarding her took after her. At that moment she could hear rocks falling from above her and the signal call that she and Dominic had practiced before he ventured into the cave. She stopped abruptly and peered up into the sun. All she could make out was a shadow but she could tell by its shape that it was Dominic and he was waving to her. Amidst the commotion Salem turned away from his intended targets who themselves had been alerted to the ambush. Gunfire rang out around them.

Salem followed Lesley's frantic gaze to the cliffs and spied Dominic standing over them. Without hesitation he lifted his pistol and shot towards the cliffs. Lesley let out a horrified scream as she watched Dominic's limp body fall over the cliffside and into the raging river below.

Her efforts to reach him before he fell were futile yet she ran to towards the waterfall despite the bullets ripping through the trees around her. Reaching the edge of the precipice that hung over the valley and river below she stopped abruptly and searched for any sign of Dominic.

Lesley's guard had finally caught up to her. As she searched for Dominic in the water below, he slammed the butt of his gun hard against the back of her head. She fell into the dirt with everything going dark before she hit the ground.

Lesley's eyelids fluttered. Her head pounded and throbbed. What little light passed her eyelashes caused her to squeeze her eyes tightly. Her mouth was dry and her throat hurt. She swallowed deeply. Then came a sound she didn't recognize. It was a high-pitched whistle. Over and over it called out in a monotone rhythm. The sound kept perfect rhythem to the beating of her heart.

Again she swallowed. The tip of her tongue moistened her dry lips. Again she tried to open her eyes. She felt the warm touch of someone taking her hand and as she opened her eyes she saw the silhouette of someone sitting beside her. A man's voice called out to her. It sounded so familiar. But what was the voice saying?

Lesley squeezed her eyes shut again and then opened them once more and tried to focus on the silhouette in front of her. She felt the hand squeeze hers again. Her eyes fell upon the shadowy figure. She fixed her gaze on the man, slowly swallowing as to find some sort of relief from the dryness. Her tongue grazed along side the corner of her mouth and she could taste blood.

The voice called out to her again. Confused and scared, she reached for her head and felt it had been bandaged tightly. Again the voice spoke. She strained to hear and understand what it was saying.

Slowly her eyes focused on a familiar face staring back at her. A relieved smile crept over the face's mouth as it exclaimed, "Lulu! Thank God you're ok!"


	23. Chapter 23

She pulled her hand away from the man and tried to get out of bed. The man's hands grabbed her by the shoulders. "Lulu! Don't! You'll hurt yourself," he exclaimed.

"Let me go!" She screamed.

"Lulu, calm down!"

"Stop it! STOP IT!" She cried.

"Lulu, please!" the voice replied. "You've had an head injury!"

"Why are you calling me that?"

Just then the door opened. In walked another familiar face. Lesley relaxed. "Oh, Nelly! Thank the Lord!" She exclaimed.

The woman stopped at the side of the bed and looked down her nose at her patient.

"Nelly, why must you stare at me like that?"

The woman shot a look over at the familiar stranger still sitting on Lesley's bedside. Lesley watched their concerned looks back and forth. She glanced over at the man sitting near her suddenly realizing who he was. "LJ! What is going on?"

"LJ? What? Epiphany, what do you think is wrong with her?"

"I'll get the doctor," Epiphany sighed.

Lesley's eyes welled up with tears. She shrunk back in her bed, her breathing becoming shallow. She gulped for air frantically as she began to hyperventilate.

"Lulu, you must calm down!"

"Stop calling me that! Where's Dominic?"

"Who?"

"Where's father and Uncle Robert?"

"Dad's in Atlantic City…Robert? What?"

"Dominic!" Lesley's scream was horrific as the last memory she had of her beloved falling into the river replayed in her mind. Over and over all she could see was his lifeless body falling over the falls and into the water. Again she tried to get up but the cords that were attached to her chest and arms kept her anchored to the bed.

"LJ! Get me out of here!"

"Not until you calm down! You've been injured, Lulu."

"Please," she sobbed.

Patrick Drake rushed into the room. "No! No! You mustn't get out of bed, yet." He urged her to lay back. As Dr. Drake shined a bright light into her eyes, Lesley gripped the sheets tightly in her fingers. Dr. Drake dropped the light into his pocket and instructed her to follow his finger with her eyes. She did so reluctantly.

Epiphany returned to the room and waited behind Dr. Drake for any instruction. "She has a concussion," Dr. Drake said finally. He turned to Epiphany and told her to continue the fluids.

Lesley watched them converse. Her eyes followed their every move and slowly she began to realize where she was….WHO she was. Again she started to hyperventilate and the tears came quickly in uncontrollable sobs.

Patrick turned back to her and gently placed his hand on her shoulder. "Recovering from a head injury can take time," he reassured.

But what he said wasn't reassuring. _She had lost him_. What's worse is that _she never had him_. The reality of the moment was that she wasn't who she thought she was. She never experienced what she thought she had experienced and the man she loved so deeply never existed. Her face buried deep into her pillow and at that final realization she let out a gut-wrenching and painful wail.

"How is she, Cowboy?" Luke closed the door to the hospital room slowly as to not make a sound.

"Sleeping," Lucky replied. "Finally."

"I got here as fast as I could."

"It's a good thing you weren't here, Dad. She was crying all night. Sobbing!"

"What did the doctors say?"

"She'll be fine. It's just a concussion."

"But?"

"But, I've never seen anything like this. She knows me but it's like I am someone else. She recognizes everyone but they're not who she thinks they are. And she kept calling out for someone named Dominic."

"Well, who the hell is that?"

"I have no idea."

"Has she done that recently?"

"No."

Luke felt a hand take his. "Dad?"

"Hey, cupcake," Luke sighed. "How are you feeling?"

"Confused," she confessed.

"That was some bump you got on your head. Do you remember anything?"

"Nothing that makes sense." Lulu squinted as she stared out the window of modern day 2011 Port Charles, New York. "Lucky probably thinks I need to be shipped off to Shadybrook."

"He's just worried about you."

"Well, I'm fine."

"Are you _really_?"

Lulu felt the familiar sting come to her eyes. She blinked back her tears quickly but couldn't avoid them being seen by Luke who reached over and brushed them away from her cheek with his thumb. She shrugged, feeling defeated.

"Who's Dominic?" Luke asked softly.

Lulu looked back at him. The pain in her eyes reflected so much that was familiar to him. He had seen that look many times before from her mother Laura.

"He's _nobody_," she whispered.

Luke gave her a look as if to say, "_Really_?"

Lulu gulped back a sob and reached up for Luke and flung her arms tightly around his neck. Tightly, Luke embraced his daughter as she cried in his arms. His fingers stroked her hair tenderly.

"Shh!" He whispered softly. "Can you tell me what happened?"

Lulu pulled away and pawed at her eyes and forced the tears from her cheeks. Her eyes glanced towards the window. She searched the outside world for any type of meaning as to why this was happening and why she had recollections of something that may or may not have happened over 150 years ago. Her eyes filled with tears once more as she glanced back at her father. "I don't know!" She cried.

Shuddering in his arms, Luke was horrified to find his daughter in such a state of mourning. Try as he might, he could not console her. He sat with her as she drifted off to sleep, her fingers clutching her pillows tightly.

Luke wanted more than anything than to solve this mystery. All he knew was that Lulu was found unconscious in an alley near the docks. He felt anger mixed with a sense of hopelessness. Slowly he ran his hand over her flaxen hair.

Hearing voices from the hall, he quietly stepped away and found Lucky conversing intently with a detective he didn't recognize. The detective's hands rested on his hips, the fingers of his right hand skimming over the edge of his badge that rested on his belt. The detectives brown eyes fixated on Lucky's as he listened to Lucky recount what Lulu had told him when she woke – which wasn't much.

"That's all she told me," Lucky concluded.

"What's going on?" Luke interrupted.

"Oh, hey, Dad," Lucky sighed, "This is Detective Falconeri. He's been assigned to Lulu's case."

"What case?" Luke enquired.

"Well, she was found unconscious in an alley, Dad," Lucky explained. "There was enough evidence at the scene for the police to open up a file and investigate what happened."

Luke shot a look at the detective. "You have any leads there, Detective Falconeri?"

Detective Falconeri's eyes narrowed slightly as he met Luke's gaze. He thrust his hand towards Lulu's father. "Please," he said in a raspy voice, "Call me Dante."

Luke took Dante's hand and shook it firmly. "I don't have much confidence in the system, Detective. So forgive me if I don't sound all that impressed with anything you have to tell me."

"Well I haven't much to tell," Dante said with a smirk, "So, you won't hurt my feelings."

"I see the PCPD is living up to its reputation."

"I don't know about their reputation, Mr. Spencer. I've only just transferred there and this is my first case."

Luke stared at Dante giving him the once over and then a little smile. "Well, my condolences, then Detective! Maybe you can do something the PCPD can never seem to do."

"What is _that_," Dante stuttered, "uh, exactly?"

"Solve a damn case!" Luke let out a deep laugh & tossed a cigar into the corner of his mouth.

"C'mon, Dad!" Lucky complained. "You know you can't smoke here."

Luke bit the cigar tightly between his teeth and gritted, "It's alright, cowboy. I'll take it outside."

Lucky shook his head as he watched his father step into the elevator. "Sorry about that, man," he said turning back to Dante.

"Nah! That's ok! He's his own man."

"That he is," Lucky agreed. "So what's next?"

"Well, I need to talk to your sister."

"You're not going to get much out of her," Lucky sighed as he gripped the door handle and entered Lulu's room. "She's really confused."

Lulu heard them enter the room. She was turned away towards the window. She could feel the warmth of the sun spill into the room and on to her face. She kept her eyes closed and waited.

"Lulu?" Lucky tapped her shoulder softly. "Lulu, there's somebody here that needs to talk to you."

Lulu didn't feel like talking. She kept her eyes closed and pretended to sleep soundly.

Dante wasn't buying the charade. "Miss Spencer," he called out. "My name is Detective Falconeri. I need to speak with you about what happened to you."

Lulu's eyes flew open. _That voice!_ She felt her breath catch in her throat. Her heart pounded furiously. Was she imagining it?

"Miss Spencer?" Dante's voice called out again.

No! She hadn't imagined it! She turned quickly and saw Dante standing there, his brown eyes flashing back at her in the sunlight. He quickly swept his fingers up into his shaggy brown hair as he licked quickly at his lips. Lulu's eyes widened as she flew back the sheets and jumped from her bed. She stumbled into Dante's arms and squeezed her arms tightly around his neck.

Dante stood there stunned, his arms loose at his sides as her fingers reached for his face and pulled his mouth tightly to hers.

Lucky's mouth fell open as he watched his sister embrace the detective. _"Do you two know each other?" _


End file.
